Berk and Dragons
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: Instead of showing Berk that dragons are not the creatures they think they are Hiccup refuses to kill the dragon. Getting exiled from Berk Hiccup is gone for two years. When he comes back to save Berk from a attack. He comes with a new position and new title. Can he save his old home.
1. Intro

**The beginning is just that the beginning. I jsut needed a starting point so here it is the Intro. Hope you all like this. Please review and sorry about any typos I make.**

* * *

_"We need to tell your dad!" Said Astrid starting back to the village._

_Hiccup stopped her by saying "No, no! No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid we need to think this through carefully." _

_Astrid looked at him disbelief in her eyes as she stared jaw dropped at Hiccup before she said. "Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?!" _

_Hiccup stood straight determination burning in his eyes. "Yes." He said. _

_Astrid looked at him surprised before Hiccup looked away. "Okay…then what do we do?" She asked. _

_And Hiccup said "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." _

_Astrid had punched him then kissed him leaving Hiccup blushing._

**_Next Day_**

_" Well, I can finally show my face in public again! If anyone had told me that in just a few short weeks, Hiccup would have gone from, well, being, uh... "Hiccup," to placing first in dragon training - well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off, for fear he'd gone mad!" Yelled Stoick to the crowd getting a eruption of laughter. _

_Astrid was watching out for Hiccup trying to see where he was through the crowd of Vikings. She heard a familiar person shout out "Wait I have something to say!" _

_Astrid turned and saw Hiccup walking up the stairs to stand next to Stoick. Everyone went silent Hiccup was carrying his helmet under his arm. _

_Hiccup took in a deep breath and said loudly. "I cannot kill this dragon or any dragon like it for that matter!"_

_Stoick looked at Hiccup surprised. "What! Of course you can kill the dragon." Stoick said hopeing it was a joke._

_ Hiccup handed Stoick his helmet and said "I'm sorry dad but I can't kill the dragon." Stoick's face began to turn red as he pulled the helmet away from Hiccup forcefully. _

_"You have to kill this dragon Hiccup if you don't you have to be banished." Said Stoick through gritted teeth._

_Hiccup looked taken aback. "Wh-what do you mean dad?" asked Hiccup. _

_"Since you are not going to do tradition and kill the dragon you can't be my son." Said Stoick rubbing his temples. Hiccup stood his ground and nodded. And Stoick said after awhile his face reddening with anger at his son's betrayal. "You are not a Viking of Berk. You are now ,until I take it back, exiled from Berk." _

_Hiccup looked at Stoick disbelieving every word he spoke. "Dad what…but…" Stuttered Hiccup before getting interrupted by Stoick who yelled "Get the boats ready!" _

_Hiccup practically gagged. _

_He looked at the anger burning in Stoick's eyes and he said. "No! I'll find my own way!" Hiccup yelled running off the platform and hurrying into the woods with angry Vikings on his heels. _

_"Quick get him!" Yelled Spitelout taking over since his brother was still shocked about what Hiccup had done. _

_They chased Hiccup into the woods and Hiccup recognized the cliff that surrounded the Cove, and he took a huge chance. _

_Hiccup jumped over the edge of the huge cliff surrounding the Cove. He landed in the lake and tried to quickly get out of it. Toothless saw the boy struggle and leaped into the water and helped Hiccup onto his back._

_They stood on the bank of the lake waiting for the Vikings to come. And come they did. _

_"Hiccup what is the meaning of thi…" Started Stoick running into the Cove breathing hard, he had stopped talking when he saw Hiccup on Toothless._

_ "I will come back. I promise you that!" Said Hiccup angrily before shooting into the air and fling away from Berk._

_Astrid felt tears start to break out as she watched Hiccup fly away. "Please come back Hiccup…please." Whispered Astrid._

**_Two years later_**

_There had been lots of rumors about a boy riding a Night Fury and those were the only real signs to Berk that Hiccup was still alive. Some rumors talked about how this boy had brought down a monstrous dragon that people called Green Death, losing most of his left leg in the process. They had even started to call the boy the Dragon Conquer. _

Stoick was sleeping in his house when Gobber quickly knocked on the door waking him up from his nap.

"Stoick! There is a chieftain here! Says he needs to speak with you aboutsomething Important!"

Gobber then left Stoick to wake up and pull on his fur cloak. Stoick mumbled the whole way out to where Gobber and a hooded figure stood.

The person in the cloak was up to Gobber's sholder so Stoick guessed that he was no older then seventeen maybe eighteen.

The boy was talking to a little girl who had red hair, tattered clothes, and watery blue eyes. As Stoick approtched he could see that the boy was talking warmly to her.

"It's okay Flame it will heal I promise." Said the boy seeing Stoick comeing.

"I need to talk to Stoick The Vast…important stuff you know." The girl nodded and whipped her nose on her torn sleeve and walked back over to the boat.

Stoick watched as the boy sighed and turned towards him. He couldn't help but ask.

"Is she yours?" the boy shook his head quickly and said "Of course not!" So furiously that Stoick was shocked.

"What happened to make her cry?" Asked Stoick.

"She fell and scraped her knee." The boy's green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of his hood.

"Well welcome to Berk." Said Stoick ignoring the cold harsh gaze that was fixed on him.

"Welcome back you mean." Stoick looked confused and the boy pulled his hood back to show a familiar face that Stoick hasn't seen in two years.


	2. Chapter 1

**And the story continues!**

* * *

"Hiccup? Is that really you?" asked Stoick

"Of course…though I am different then what you thought I was two years ago." Said Hiccup starting to walk around the clearing.

He moved slowly but threateningly also. He moved so gracefully for someone who lost most of his left leg. Stoick looked at Hiccup as he looked at each one of the buildings, as he felt the forge with a cut hand. Stoick couldn't help but watch as Hiccup shook his head thoughtfully.

Hiccup turned back to Stoick and walked up to him raising his hand. "I am Hiccup, Chieftain of Free Slaves and Dragons."

Stoick didn't shake his hand; he didn't want to touch the scars still healing on the poor boy's hand. "What…what happened to you?" he asked.

"And why would you want to know anything about my past considering you are the one who made it?" Asked Hiccup. Stoick looked confused and asked "What do you mean?" Hiccup chuckled coldly.

"I'd rather not speak of it here. People are starting to gather." Hiccup stated not even turning around as villagers started to listen.

Stoick nodded and said "Then can we speak in the great hall perhaps?"

Hiccup shook his head. "The chances of people listening are too great…How about on my boat it's nice and quiet. Only people there are four children and they are all playing games in their room."

Stoick didn't like the thought of going on to his son's boat but considering that whatever was bothering Hiccup had to be so private it must be important.

"Okay but I want Gobber to come." He stated and Gobber folded his arms in vikingly behavior.

Hiccup nodded and said "Of course. _I_ also want five others to join us. Astrid Hofferson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Snotlout Jorgenson."

The five jumped at the sound of their names and walked up to Hiccup hesitatingly.

"Yes?" Said Astrid once they got over there, the sight of Hiccup standing straight and proud nearly took the breath out of her.

"Don't worry, you lot. I just want to talk to all of you about war nothing less." Said Hiccup turning and walking to his boat.

The others followed obediently behind him as he walked up the docks. No one talked as they entered the boat Hiccup took them to a cabin where he ate.

"Toothless I'm back!" Called Hiccup pulling his cloak off and hanging it on a hook.

The group from Berk gasped as they saw Hiccup's clothes.

They were tattered cut and had blood stains and burns all over them, his sleeves had been ripped off showing long healing cuts running down his arm. Hiccup's leggings where cut near the knees and they could easily see where his prosthesis was tied to his leg. His tunic had been tore completely, by the look of it he had been whipped, cut by daggers or swords or both, and had been burned severely. He had two swords and three daggers dangling on his hips, his hair had grown so long it had reached the middle of his back (his cloak had hid it from sight)and Hiccup's auburn hair was streaked with mud.

As Hiccup walked over to the fire a Night Fury leaped out of a door on the other side of the cabin and pounced on Hiccup pinning him to the ground. The group from Berk watched horrified and at lost for what to do, as the boy lost his breath and was gasping for air under the weight of the body on top of him.

"Oh! The Night Fury attacks are back are they you useless reptile!" Gasped Hiccup trying to push the Night Fury off.

He wouldn't budge.

"Toothless! If you don't get off me this instant I will stop feeding you!" Threatened Hiccup, he didn't really look frightening since he was under Toothless's huge frame.

"Um… who's Toothlass?" Asked Snotlout

"Toothless the Night Fury…duh." Gasped Hiccup as Toothless shifted his weight on Hiccup's stomach.

Toothless let out a little bark and jumped off of Hiccup. But before Hiccup could stand up he was pulled back down by eight hands.

Astrid giggled lightly as she heard Hiccup bark orders to the kids (who didn't pay a bit of attention.) "Hiccup can you play with us?" Asked a blond haired boy.

"Claw! I said I wanted to ask him!" Yelled the red haired girl.

"You snooze you lose Flame." Sneered Claw and Flame jumped on him.

"Hey! HEY!" Yelled Hiccup over the cheers and screams. All the kids fell silent. Not for long though cause once Hiccup had got their attention they all leaped on him again. Hiccup let out a yelp as the air was pushed out of him again.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut who had started to get bored by the kids rough housing started to punch each other seeing if they could make one another see stars, they stopped at Stoick's quick glare. Tuffnut was still rubbing his jaw afterwards though.

"GET OFF!" Screeched Hiccup once he got his breath back. The kids jumped off him and stood hands behind their backs heads held high. All signs of fun vanished as they felt Hiccup's eyes burn into theirs.

"Sorry Chief." They all whispered ashamed.

Hiccup shook his head and stood up. Walking behind them he looked at the little group standing at the door.

"This is Flame." He said pointing at the red haired girl, she wore a burned tunic and ripped leggings, she had blue eyes and a head band keeping her red hair that wasn't in her braid, out of her face, she looked maybe around nine or ten.

"This…" He said pointing to the blond haired boy "is Claw." Claw's clothes were less tattered but still ripped at several places, his leggings were ripped down the legs showing scratch marks and bruises, his eyes were a hazel color, he was only about eight by the look of him.

Hiccup walked over to the two other kids.

He pointed first at a black haired girl and said "This is Dawn." Dawn's short black hair was pulled into a pony tail, she was the only girl in the group who wore a skirt and her tunic was not tore nether was her leggings under her skirt or her skirt it's self, her clothes were just dirty, and her eye's where a dark blue, she was about twelve or thirteen.

Hiccup then pointed at a auburn haired girl "And this is her sister Fawn." Fawn's auburn hair like Hiccup's was streaked with mud, her hair fell freely down her back to her waist, her clothes where tattered, ripped, and burned, Her sleeves had been burned off, her leggings had been tore near the knees, she had cuts and burns all up and down her arm, she didn't wear boots, she only had bandages around her feet and her hands, her eyes where green like Hiccup's but duller, from how tall she was she was only about fourteen.

"These kids where all slaves on Outcast island." He said.

They looked up at him and said in unison "_Will_ you play with us?" Hiccup sighed and said "Later… Stoick would it be okay if they went on Berk for a bit." Stoick surprised at being talked to just nodded and Hiccup said "All of you except Fawn can go out to the woods on Berk if you want to play with your dragon's, if you go into the clearing make sure the dragons don't follow got that." Flame, Claw, and Dawn nodded.

"Dragons?" Squeaked Fishlegs eyes widening. Hiccup nodded and said to him "They won't bother you or the villagers." Then Hiccup turned on the three walking out of the room "Do not fly over those woods or over the village got that you three…no flying except to get there and back." The three nodded again and left.

"As you know Fawn since there is seven of them I'm gonna need to have at least one more person." Fawn sighed and nodded.

Hiccup remembered the people standing at the door and said "I am so sorry Fawn. These people are Stoick The Vast, Gobber The Belch, Astrid Hofferson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Snotlout Jorgenson."

Fawn nodded to them and said. "So when can we start I don't think Cobweb can wait another second to fly." The people from Berk didn't have long to wonder who Cobweb was, cause just then a pure white Nadder ran into the room and squawked loudly.

"Hi girl." Whispered Fawn scratching Cobweb's back. The people from berk stepped back a couple paces and looked as if they were going to run, well except for Astrid she just stood where she was and asked Hiccup "So what is this about a war?" Hiccup looked at Astrid and said "Follow." He walked into a room behind him without another word and Fawn said "Comeon…you don't want to leave him waiting." She walked in after him and the villagers of Berk were pushed in by Toothless and Cobweb gently.

Hiccup was sitting at a long table, it had ten chairs, five on each side of the table. The table had a cloth over it that had been scorched and tore.

Hiccup was petting a Terrible Terror. Fawn was sitting next to him on the right feeding the dragon some fish. "I love Rose!" Said Fawn laughing as the dragon gagged down the fish quickly purring at her. "Well then you can keep her." Said Hiccup handing Rose over to her.

Fawn's smile broadened as Rose licked her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there and act dumb?" Asked Hiccup innocently to the group. Stoick sat at the other end of the table faceing Hiccup and the rest of the people from Berk did the same. Since there was no more room on the other side of the table Astrid and Fishlegs had to sit next to Hiccup and Fawn. Astrid sat next to Fawn facing Ruffnut and Fishlegs sat on the other side of Hiccup though he sat in the last seat in the row farthest away from Hiccup facing Snotlout.

"Okay down to busness." Said Hiccup pointing at Stoick. "I know you know who Alvin The Treacherous is." Said Hiccup. Stoick nodded not saying a word waiting for Hiccup to continue. "Well he is planning to attack Berk sometime in the middle of winter." Stoick looked confused and asked "Why would he attack so late in the year?" Hiccup looked at him and laughed coldly "Really you can't figure that on your own."

Stoick wanted to punch his lights out at the way Hiccup looked at him as if the answer was obvious. "Well are you going to tell me the reason." Asked Stoick starting to get mad.

Hiccup smiled and threw a Salmon in the middle of the table and held Rose by her tail keeping her from eating the fish. "Think of the Salmon as if that if your food supply for the winter, and also think of it as the people who live on Berk. Then think of Rose as the Outcast's attack…"

He then let Rose go and she landed on the Salmon tearing it up to get smaller bites. The people of Berk watched horrified as the little dragon tore the Salmon up and ate the whole fish leaving nothing but a blood splatter on the table cloth.

"B-but what does that mean?" Stuttered Snotlout his eyes wide. "Nothing will be left and Berk will fall." Answered Astrid looking wide eyed over Fawn at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and said "Now Fawn and I will give you a deal that if you refuse you will die." Fawn nudge Hiccup roughly and Hiccup gasped as her elbow hit his stomach. "Okay…okay. Not death but you would wish you were dead. You'll become a Slave…well Stoick you _Might_ be tortured more than the others if you fight against Alvin, I fought against him and got this…" Hiccup pointed to a scar on his arm that wrapped around this arm like a snake about to pounce. Stoick's eyes widened and the color from his face drained. Hiccup snickered and Fawn kicked him and Hiccup yelped in pain.

"What was _That_ for!?"

"Stop scareing him Hiccup..."

Hiccup muttered something that sounded like _'He deserves it'._

Fawn shook her head and said "Sorry Stoick Hiccup just likes to scare people…the worst scar you'll get is from the whips that was from a dagger." Stoick stood up immediately and said shakily "Well you brought us here to tell us your offer, so get on with it!"

Hiccup ,who was rubbing the forming bruise on his good leg, looked at him and said "Yes that's also why I requested the teens. I have thought about this while comeing here and I thought if you decided to listen to me instead of yelling at me I would tell you my idea of how to save Berk…Why I care I have no idea... probably because I _Hate_ Alvin." Stoick winced and sat back down as Hiccup stood up.

"I think that if I can defeat the Green Death with a Night Fury, you can defeat Alvin with dragons. I am willing to train the five teens to train and ride dragons as long as you allow it."

Stoick frowned and said "So if we get help from you we will be able to survive but we will have to throw away everything that we've been doing for three hundred years, and if we don't we may die or be turned into slaves from being attacked in the middle of winter?" Hiccup nodded and said "That somes it up."

Stoick whispered something to Gobber and Gobber whispered something back. Stoick looked at Hiccup who was watching them. Stoick took a deep breath and said "I will accept your offer but it is the teens choice if they want to train or not."

Hiccup nodded and said "Of course…are you up for it?"

The teens looked at each other and they all said in unison "I'm in!"

Hiccup chuckled and said "Well Stoick looks like we have a deal…now theres the problem about how me and the kids get around here…all we want is to be able to go around the island without getting hit with anything. We like to fly places even if it's two in the morning ore eleven at night…" Stoick nodded and said "I will tell the tribe not to shoot down dragons…but what about the dragon raids…I mean they havn't been really bad but they are still coming."

Hiccup nodded clearly thinking. "Well I think I can take care of that." Said Hiccup giving them a smile.

"And Astrid I'm going to have you be in charge of where the others are when it's time to train." Astrid said "Okay." Getting more comfortable near this Hiccup. "Okay first training season tomorrow morning when you hear three roars from Toothless…which means when you hear three night fury calls that is the time when you should start to go to the arena and get ready…_No_ weapons at _All_." Said Hiccup walking to the door and opening it for the group from Berk. They stood up and walked out of the room with Hiccup and Fawn walking behind them the dragons trotting behind their owners.

When they got back on the docks Hiccup said "Excuse me but I have to find the other kids before they get into trouble. Stoick I'm hoping you'll talk to the tribe about this… Thank you for your hospitably." With that Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they flew off toward the woods in search of the children.

Fawn bowed to Stoick and watched as they left, Astrid was the last to go because she was watching the spot Hiccup and Toothless had been and Fawn struck be a sudden blast of longing grabbed Astrid's arm and stopped her from walking away.

"Astrid I was wandering if maybe we could hang out sometime?" Astrid was shocked by the warmness in her voice and she said "Sure how about after training tomorrow?"

Fawn shook her head and laughed "You won't want to do anything tomorrow after training how about tomorrow evening I'm sure I can slip out of the night fight on Cobweb." Astrid nodded in agreement not really thinking about what was going to happen in training the next day.

She ran after the group and went to the Great Hall to hear Stoick's speech about what Hiccup had told them.

And Fawn jumped on Cobweb and flew the direction Hiccup had gone and found him fighting off six hands that kept pulling him down to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

**Decided to add the story about how the kids and Hiccup met and how they got out and away from Alvin. Please R&R**

* * *

Astrid was walking into the Great Hall when she heard gasps of shock. _'Stoick must have told them.'_ Thought Astrid as she sat down with the other teens.

"That traitor! I don't know why you're not attacking them right know!" Yelled a Viking apparently upset about the whole idea of having a Outcast in their midst.

"We are not attacking them because they are not showing signs of attacking us." Said Gobber standing up for his friend and Chief.

"Thank you Gobber. Hiccup has told me that Alvin the Treacherous is planning to attack sometime in the middle of Winter and…" Mildew interrupted him by standing up and saying "That boy will be the end of us Stoick, we don't need to have dragons flying around us! I thought we attacked dragons not trained them!"

Even though most of the Vikings in Berk didn't really like Mildew they did agree to what he said. There was mummers about what Mildew had said and lots of people were nodding their heads in agreement. "As long as we don't attack Hiccup's dragons we won't get attacked with the raids anymore." Said Fishlegs making another point. Everybody looked at the teens table and Mildew said "And we have to let him train five of the young Vikings to train dragons too! Where is this world getting to now!"

"This world is getting better every day by the looks of things." Said a voice that was so cold it made Stoick shiver.

Mildew turned around to see Hiccup at the entrance with the four children. Hiccup had put his cloak back on so no one could see the scars and his long hair. "Well, well, well, isn't that something the runt with four kids!" Chuckled Mildew. Hiccup looked at Mildew and walked towards him. Mildew just stood there snickering at the fact that Hiccup seemed to think that he could scare him.

"Ohh scary." Said Mildew mockingly. Hiccup smiled showing teeth that in the light looked blood stained in the red torch light. Mildew's eyes widened as the blood drained from his face, that made the kids smile their own smiles and the torch light did the trick at making them look blood thirsty. Mildew stumbled backwards away from Hiccup and the kids.

The Vikings laughed at the way Mildew was intimidated by someone who was up to his chin. Hiccup chuckled coldly and walked up to where Stoick stood and stood next to him.

Fawn saw Astrid and walked over to the teens table and sat next to Astrid. The other children followed her and Claw sat next to Snotlout, while Dawn sat between Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Flame sat between Fishlegs and Fawn.

Hiccup stood next to Stoick his head held high but he still only reached Stoick's shoulder. "Now I know this is hard for all of you but you have to listen to me." Began Hiccup pauseing to look at everybody in the Great Hall. "I'm not lying about any of this and I'm trying to keep you all alive for as you all know Winter is the hardest thing for villagers. Theres not always enough food and tempers flare." A Viking then stood up and yelled out "How do you know!"

Hiccup's eyes darkened and he seemed to stare off into the distance as memories flashed before his eyes, shaking his head he snapped himself out of the trance he had put himself in, he then glared at the villager and hissed under his breath "How do I know I'm just going to ignore that stupid question and finish what I had started before I was rudely interrupted." Everybody was silent as they listened to what he was saying.

Hiccup sighed again and said "I thought that just maybe if you wanted some help considering Alvin is using Slaves to make his numbers grow, I thought that if you fought with dragons you might actually live to see another year." Stoick nodded and said "The five teens that were chosen wanted to do it so I allowed them to. That is why you cannot shoot down any dragon." Hiccup then said quickly "If any harm is done to a dragon _YOU_ will be seeing you grave faster than you wanted." You could hear a drop of water hitting the floor it was that quiet.

"Okay then I need to take a quick flight before tonight or else I might as well jump into a fire myself for Toothless will kill me." Said Hiccup walking down the stairs and over to the teens table.

"Remember tomorrow morning, three calls." Said Hiccup the teens nodded and Hiccup looked at the kids "Are you going to stay or are you coming for a ride." The kids looked at each other then Fawn said "We're staying." Hiccup let out his first true smile and said "Okay see you all tonight." They all said 'goodbye.' Then Hiccup walked out of the building and the Great Hall exploded into noise again.

oOo

Once Hiccup left the room flooded back into a noisy mess and Astrid looked at the children and asked "So how did you guys meet Hiccup?"

The kids looked at Fawn she sighed and told them the story.

**_"We met him about a year ago, Hiccup had been brought in for releasing some of the Outcast's dragons that they had caged up. Alvin had seen Hiccup riding on Toothless and started a rumor about Hiccup being The Dragon Conquer."_**_ The teens nodded remembering the rumors about The Dragon Conquer. Fawn went on about how Hiccup had thought of a plan to get out of there within a few months of being there once he heard of the plan to attack Berk, and how he had noticed that they weren't taken care of. _

**_"Well except for Dawn she gave Alvin all he wanted, we fought for everything."_**_ Said Fawn when she got to that part. Dawn then sniffed and said __**"Just because I didn't want to fight for food and water doesn't mean I won't fight at all." **__The others ignored her. Then Fawn told the teens how Hiccup had distracted Alvin while they freed as many dragons as they could._

_"__**Toothless was one of the first dragons' we freed then we went and freed the dragons' we had trained once they were all freed we just went to random cages and set those dragons' free too."**__She said happy at her own work. _

_She told them how Hiccup had come running in the cave they were in followed by tons of Outcasts, how Hiccup had been a human shield to them as they shot arrows at the kids. _

_Fawn then told them that once they had gotten out of the Slave grounds' they took to the sky. _

_She then said how she noticed blood hitting her in the face, and how she had looked up to see an arrow imbedded into Hiccup's right shoulder. _

**_"Once I noticed I talked to Hiccup about stopping and getting his wounds cleaned. He didn't even object to the idea! So I guessed it must have been hurting like crazy!"_**

_Fawn told the teens that they had stopped for a couple months in a nice village, and how the healers of that village had given Hiccup a herb that made him sleep. How they had healed Hiccup's and the other kid's wounds and how they allowed the dragons' to stay._

**_"They were so nice!" _**_said Claw and Flame in unison. Fawn nodded and said __**"They were."**_

_Fawn said that the kids slept in the same room with Hiccup while he was sleeping so he could be safe if Alvin tried to come after them. She said the dragons' also stayed with them too, and Fawn told them how Hiccup had been muttering in his sleep about an attack. _

**_"We knew what he meant because that was the reason we left for we could come here and help prepare you for the attack." _**_Said Dawn. Fawn nodded and talked about how he had woken up after that and was ready to go. She said they had left the next day with the gifts the people of that village generously gave them. _

_Fawn showed them a necklace that had a Deadly Nadder on it, Claw showed them a necklace with a Monstrous Nightmare on it, Flame showed a necklace with a Zippleback on it, and Dawn showed a necklace with a Gronkle on it. _

**_"Hiccup has the Night Fury necklace." _**_Said Fawn as she and the others put their necklaces away. Fawn then got back to her story. _

_She told them how Hiccup had then bought a boat from Trader Johann so their dragon's could rest. And how when Berk was in view how Hiccup seemed to get excited, and the closer they got to the isle the more Hiccup looked like he was going to hyperventilate. And then that came to the end of the story._


	5. Chapter 4

"Snotlout your snoring." Said Ruffnut kicking Snotlout under the table. Snotlout grunted but did not wake up. "Sorry about him." Apologized Fishlegs. "Oh don't bother Claw is sleeping to." Said Flame exasperated. Just then Claw let out a loud snort and the group laughed.

Astrid looked around the Great Hall "Wow, we were here so long the only people left in here is Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew."

"I'm guessing Mil-whatever is complaining about us being here." Sighed Dawn.

"If you don't remember Dawn, Hiccup said that if they were to kick us out as long as they don't harm any of our dragons then we'll go peacefully." Said Fawn

"What would happen if we do harm any of your dragons?" Asked a new voice.

Everybody at that table jumped with fright. They looked up and saw Stoick and Gobber standing over them. Claw and Snotlout woke up drowsily and yawned.

"Well?" Asked Gobber repeating his question.

"Um…well…" Began Fawn thinking of how she will put this. Claw then sighed making everyone turn to him. "If you harmed just a random free dragon then Hiccup would just leave and not help you at all, and believe me you'll need the help. And if you were to harm one of _Our_ dragons' then he would call war on Berk, we wouldn't be allowed to join because we are too young but we would have our part in it too."Said Claw falling back to sleep.

"CLAW!" Screamed Flame pouncing on him and punching him. Dawn and Fawn ran over to the now wide awake Claw and the very angry Flame. Fawn and Dawn grabbed Flame's arms that were swinging wildly at Claw's face. Flame didn't notice and if she did she ignored them for she was too busy beating the living daylights out of Claw.

"Claw you know perfectly well..That…your…not…allowed…to…say….ANYTHING!" Screamed Flame landing a punch on him with every syllable she spoke.

Fawn then gave a forceful pull and Flame flew off of Claw. Claw himself was confused and he now had a bloody nose. "Sorry I was half asleep I didn't even notice I was talking." Defended Claw holding up his arm to press the sleeve onto his nose putting pressure on it to try and stop the blood from flowing. Flame finally stopped struggling and breathed hard as she used her tunic to wipe Claws blood off of her fist.

"Why not?" Asked Stoick crossing his arms and staring sternly at them. The kids looked at each other and looked down at the ground. Fawn looked at the doors and motioned the other kids to huddle closer to her. She started whispering to the others and they nodded, they looked up at the people of Berk then the bent their heads again and started whispering again.

After awhile Claw and Dawn nodded and walked out of the Great Hall, and Flame walked over and stood by the doors. Fawn stayed where she was and looked around the room before she moved closer to the people of Berk.

"We are not allowed to tell because Hiccup thought that if we told you, then you would try to start the war first…he doesn't want to spill unnecessary blood, but if he has to he will."Fawn finished her comment with a dark look. Stoick looked at her thoughtfully, then asked "Well I told the tribe not to harm any dragons…so he was expecting us to go behind his back and harm them anyways?"

Fawn shook her head vigorously and said "No! Of course not! It's just if you started attacking us before we had a chance to talk to you about our offer, and hurt or killed one of our dragons' Hiccup would have no choice be to attack back."

Gobber nodded and said "That seems fair, luckily we didn't attack." Stoick looked calmer now that Fawn had explained his concern. But then again there is always someone who doesn't see the way everyone else sees.

"Now Stoick! You can't have that Outcast running a mock around Berk now that we know what he could do to Berk for being Vikings! If anything we should be able to attack dragons if they attack us!" Exclaimed Mildew.

Fawn sighed and said "Now Mil..uh…whatever, Hiccup has told all of you that he will take care of the dragons including the raids so you might as well be thanking him for keeping your cabbage safe."

Mildew's eyes narrowed and he asked "How do _You_ know I grow cabbage?"

Fawn looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing at being caught messing up. And everybody in the Great Hall heard her mutter a curse. She looked up and stared Mildew down.

Mildew smiled and said "Well how do you know? I mean you should be old enough to talk, but I mean if you can't it just proves that your too young and you probably should go home."

Fawn's patients snapped "_I DON'T HAVE A HOME_ _, YOU WORTHLESS, CABBAGE EATING, DRAGON KILLING..." _Fawn stopped short as a hand wrapped around her mouth and muted her bad mouthed anger. Standing behind her was Dawn shushing her sister softly waiting for Fawn to calm down before she let her mouth go.

"Wow Mildew, I would be careful about what you say." Said Tuffnut smiling at his sister. Astrid glared at the twins making them sink into themselves.

"See Hiccup told us all about Berk from when he lived here, from the youngest Viking to the oldest tree. He told us about who used to bully him and who was actually nice to him… Which was Gobber." Explained Dawn giving her sister a warning look.

Gobber himself smiled and said "I saw potential in that lad from the time he was born…" Gobber then frowned and said "I just thought it would be inside of Berk." Everyone nodded agreement to what Gobber said, most of the teens looked ashamed at themselves for pushing Hiccup aside all those years and Stoick seemed to be thinking of times when he had actually acted like a father to Hiccup.

He couldn't think of anything.

"So if you know what's good for you Mildew you'll keep that mouth of yours shut!" Hissed Fawn still seething with anger. Dawn put a hand on her sister's shoulder and gave it a reasureing squeeze.

Astrid struck by a question that came to her asked "What are we doing tomorrow?" Fawn and Dawn looked at her then smiled at themselves. "Gotta go! Bye!" Said Dawn as she and Fawn raced out of the room.

"Umm…okay." Said Astrid. "That wasn't weird at all."

Mildew sighed and said sarcastically "I'm sure Hiccup will go easy on you but those dragons won't." then he walked out of the Great Hall muttering under his breath.

Stoick shook his head and said to the teens. "Don't worry Hiccup won't kill you neither will the dragons while he's there."

Gobber heard a screech and looked at the door. "Don't know bout you but I think the dragons are here again." The group in the Great Hall ran out of the door and saw a group of dragons.

"I guess the raid has come for the night." Said Snotlout. They all raced down the stairs leading to the clearing and plunged into the battle.


	6. Chapter 5

**_This is a short chapter I think but I'm saving the good parts for the next chapter._**

**_And thank you for your reviews I'll try to post chapters tomorrow because on Tuesday I have to go back to school... -_- I know right!_**

**_Anyway I would like to thank all those people who reviewed and gave me all those positive comments...you all know how you are._**

**_Well i'm going to put one person down and that is_**

**_Hiccup-ALG_**

**_This person scared me and made me laugh my horses rump off._**

**_Thx for that review Hiccup-ALG_**

**_Anyway I forgot to put this on the others and I'm too lazy to do it right now so..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD (It would be amazing I know but oh well.)_**

**_The OC's are mine though so watch your backs *Evil stare*_**

* * *

The group of freed slaves ran to the boat in time to see a large group of dragons fly over the docks. "Kids stay here!" Called Hiccup racing across the boat and jumping onto the docks Toothless following right behind him. The kids ran into their room and sat on their beds listening to the sound of the dragons attacking the town. "I hope Hiccup can stop this." Said Dawn looking at the others with a worried expression on her face. "He can and he will." Said Fawn reassuring her sister.

Hiccup and Toothless stopped at the top of a hill overlooking the center village just in time to see the group from Berk dive into the mass of bodies in the clearing, Hiccup knew that they wouldn't survive if he didn't interfere with the fight. Hiccup let out a powerful dragon roar that made all the dragons look at him and roar angrily back.

The Vikings fighting them stopped when they saw the herd of dragons racing towards the Chieftain of Freed Slaves and Dragons. "What is he doing!" Bellowed Stoick watching as his ex-son and his Night Fury got surrounded by dragons. What they saw next surprised them, Hiccup had not a single weapon on him he just pulled out an eel and threw it on the ground. It slithered towards a Nightmare and it let out a screech.

The Nightmare jumped into the air about to fly away from the island before it's skilled eyes caught a glimpse of the Vikings their weapons down, just watching them. The Nightmare flew away from the boy that was scaring off the others and it went around the group of Vikings to land lightly behind them.

Astrid heard a soft '_Thump_' and turned around and what she saw made her scream. A huge black and blue Monstrous Nightmare standing over the group of Vikings smiling cruelly at them. Astrid was frozen in her place and when the beast's eyes met hers she gripped ax she always carried around tighter. The other Vikings turned around at her scream and gasped as the Nightmare caught itself on fire.

Hiccup looked over to the group of Vikings and seeing the Nightmare whistled to Toothless, pointing at the dragons around them. Toothless gave him his toothless smile in understanding and distracted the dragons while Hiccup raced over to the group at the bottom of the hill his cloak flying in the wind.

Astrid watched as the dragon swung his tail around knocking the twins and another Viking all the way to the other side of the clearing. It then threw Snotlout with one of its claws on its wings. Snotlout himself let out a almost girly scream as he hit a building and went through the wall landing on the floor of his house.

"Well wasn't that lucky the dragon knew where his house is." Squeaked Fishlegs trembling slightly. Astrid didn't pay attention cause just then the Nightmare swung its tail again and she screamed "Duck!" Fishlegs looked around "Where?!Theres no… Ahh!" he and everybody except for Astrid and Stoick got flung into the door of the Great Hall. The Nightmare looked at the two with its evil eyes before lunging at them full force and knocking them out of the way.

Hiccup watched as the Nightmare lunged and his eyes widened as the two Vikings got pushed on the ground. He kept running and when he saw the Nightmare trap Astrd and Stoick in its fiery claws he let out a battle cry that made the Nightmare look at him. Hiccup started to call out names to the Nightmare that made Astrid start to laugh. "Come On Stink breath…Lizard brain…Come on or are your pretty little skivvies gone missing you over grown gecko." Of course the dragon didn't understand what the boy was rambling on about but the look on the boy's face showed that whatever it was it was meant to make the dragon mad.

And it did.

The dragon jumped off of the two on the ground and dived towards Hiccup. Hiccup held out his hand and looked away. Stoick and Astrid jumped up and watched as Hiccup looked away from the Nightmare and they watched as the Nightmare stopped in front of him ,its body now not on fire, and sniffed his hand. Hiccup looked at the Nightmare and when their eyes met the Nightmare's eyes where lightly clouded with a red light. Hiccup knew that look and knew what he was going to have to do. But he hoped that he would not have to.

Hiccup had one chance to get the Nightmare to trust him. Hiccup took a tentative step towards the dragon and…

* * *

_**Cliff hanger! XD sorry about that I wrote it all down I just wanted to see how this would work...I wrote this all down on Microsoft Office near Thanks Giving and I had about 12 pages but then my computer crashed and...'PUFF' All my hard work was gone. (You should have saw me I was banging my head on the wall for hours.) But know I finally reached 12 pages and I saved it this time. WOOHOO! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Here you go no Cliff hanger here I think some of you might have expected this but if you didn't it doesn't matter.**_

_** I wrote this while listening to fun happy music which is really weird on my opinion.**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**_

* * *

'_SNAP!_' The dragon tried to bite Hiccup's hand off but Hiccup jumped out of the way he ran around the creature and by the time the Nightmare turned around Hiccup had pulled off his cloak and his hair was billowing out behind him and his clothes were washed into a red light. Hiccup's eyes shone brightly for a second before he pulled out a sword and raced towards the dragon. It jumped into the air but not before Hiccup had a chance to slice the sword across the dragon's neck. Dragon blood splattered across the ground.

Stoick and Astrid watched as the dragon fell to the ground in front of them bleeding from the wound on its neck. Astrid was about to take her ax and end the creature's life but Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder as he walked by her to the dragon's side.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. But no dragon needs to live a life maddened by anger." Said Hiccup to the heavens. He held up his sword up and said to no one in particular. "Please take this dragon to peace and may the blood that stains me prove his bravery." Hiccup looked into the eyes of the dragon as it closed its eyes waiting for the final blow. Hiccup brought down his sword and Stoick and Astrid watched as green blood splattered Hiccup's clothes and his hands.

Hiccup pulled the sword out of the dragon's neck and put it back to its place on his waist. Hiccup fell to his knees and placed his blood stained hands on the beast's neck as he muttered under his breath. "Please forgive me dragon for taking your life it was what was best for you and the others around you." Stoick and Astrid walked up to Hiccup and saw one single tear fall out of the dragon's closed eye. Hiccup took his sleeve and wiped it away.

"Well at least the dragon is dead." Said Astrid. Hiccup's head snapped up and glared at her. "The dragon was a beautiful creature that was driven mad by Alvin…" Hiccup looked down at the dragon and said. "If the dragon had been sane I wouldn't have killed it…but because of Alvin…"Hiccup sighed and continued "Whenever Alvin and I meet again I'm going to revenge the dragon." Stoick looked closely at his ex-son's expression.

"Have you killed a dragon before?" He asked. Hiccup looked up at him and nodded. "After the Green Death while I was a slave. It was ether get killed by a half mad Gronckle or kill it, and the kids needed me so I had to do what's best for the dragon. And after we escaped we got trapped by Changwings, they were following a crazed dragon that was in one of the cells on the Slave Grounds like this one. I had to kill that leader before he killed the children." Hiccup looked down and grunted as he stood up.

The villagers who had been fighting the Nightmare started to come back to consciousness and they wobbled on their feet as they walked over to the dead dragon's body. Hiccup looked over to his cloak and went to pick it up but slipped in a pool of the dragon blood. Hiccup picked himself up but now his back was covered with the dragon's green blood.

Hiccup looked over to where his dragon was and saw Toothless "_talking"_ to the dragon's over where Hiccup had left them. Toothless looked over at his rider and as their eyes met Toothless bounded over and the dragons followed hesitantly. Toothless stopped as he saw all the Vikings grab their weapons and point them at him. Toothless looked at Hiccup for help and Hiccup nodded. "Stop! Toothless is a friend!" Most of the Vikings sighed thankfully and the others just looked uncertain on how to act.

"Whats that all over you Hiccup?" Asked Fishlegs noticing Hiccup's clothes where covered in a green liquid. "Dragon blood." Said Hiccup breathing in deeply before falling to his knees. "Hiccup!" Exclaimed Astrid taking a step towards him but Toothless beat her.

Toothless nudged Hiccup slightly. "I'm fine bud just tired." Toothless retracted his teeth and picked Hiccup up like a dog would do to a bone. "Toothless! Put me down!" Yelled Hiccup struggling weakly.

Toothless grunted towards the dragons that he had been distracting earlier and a beautiful blue and yellow Nadder trotted up and bent down. Toothless set his rider on its back and bounded over to the cloak picking it up before bouncing back to the other dragons.

Toothless passed the cloak to his rider and Hiccup wrapped himself in it tiredly. He looked over to the teens and said "Remember three Night Fury calls tomorrow." The teens nodded and Hiccup patted the Nadder slightly and Toothless lead to the dragons to the boat.

"Wait!" Called out Hiccup and they stopped Hiccup pointed towards the black and blue Nightmare. Toothless called out to a green Hideous Zippleback, a brown Gronckle, and a red Nightmare and they flew over and pick up the body of the dead dragon carrying it with them as they made their way to the boat.

"Where are you taking it?" Asked Stoick. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and said "I'm going to have a vigil tonight then tomorrow I'm going to bury him." Then the Nadder started off again and when they finally made it to the docks the Nadder jumped onto the boat and the other dragons followed.

"So he killed a dragon." Said Stoick still watching the dragons as they sat around the dead Nightmare and as Hiccup jumped off of the Nadder stumbling a little bit as he made his way to the dragon's side. "Ya I guess he did." Said Gobber.

"Well I guess I'll have to get some rest for tomorrow." Said Astrid walking to her house and the other teens followed suit. Well except for Snotlout he was still on the ground of his house.

**_On The Boat_**

When Hiccup made it to his boat he jumped off of the blue Deadly Nadder that he named Stormfly. He felt so tired so when he stumbled to the dead dragon's side he fell to his knees and bowed his head. He had been there for at least a half an hour.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" Asked Fawn slinking out of the cabin area. "Ya." Replied Hiccup quietly. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up to see Fawn standing over him the other children walking out of the cabin area too.

"It was the only way was it?" Asked Dawn walking over to stand next to her sister. Hiccup nodded and all of a sudden felt the wave of emotion hit him harder the exhaustion that had him wrapped in its arms. Hiccup shuddered and started to cry his shoulders shaking as his breath started to hitch in his throat. He buried his head in his hands and let out a whimper as pain shot through his body.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Asked Fawn squeezing his shoulder comforting. Hiccup nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Hiccup your bleeding!" Exclaimed Claw pointing towards a pool of scarlet liquid forming underneath Hiccup. "It's nothing." Said Hiccup looking away from the kids. "Hiccup remember when you said that before…you almost died. We won't let that happen again." Said Flame walking up to him and stared worriedly into his dulled eyes.

Hiccup looked away from her and let out another whimper as he shifted his weight. He felt the kids grab his arms and try to pull him up. Then there was a pair of gummy jaws that grabbed his arm and pulled him up quickly. "Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup as he was struggling he put weight on his prosthesis and he let out a cry of pain and put all his weight on his good leg.

"Ah that's where it hurts is it." Said Claw smiling triumphantly.

"Shut up Claw!" Snapped Flame.

"Come on Hiccup let's get you to bed." Soothed Fawn.

"Getting cared for by children. Now that's a first for me." Joked Hiccup limping into his room the kids helping him.

"Okay Hiccup what do you need?" Asked Dawn after Hiccup had been seated on his bed. Hiccup pointed at the cupboards in the corner of the room. "Can you get the ointment and the bandages please?" Dawn nodded and went to go get those things that were requested, but she stopped while she was rummaging through the cupboard. "Hiccup why is you necklace that we got from the nice villagers in here?" Hiccup looked up and said "You found it!?" Dawn nodded and grabbed it and the stuff that Hiccup needed for his leg.

"I thought I lost it. It's good to know that it is safe." Said Hiccup when Dawn passed it to him. Hiccup put it on his dresser, and started to take off the prosthesis and unwrapped the bandages that were put around it. Hiccup and the kids gasped as they saw the stump of his leg and how it was red and puffy and bleeding.

"Wow…" Said Claw just before his face turned green and he ran out of the room. "Well who is the girl now!?" Laughed Flame falling to the floor.

Hiccup shook his head and started to rub the ointment on his stump. He winced each time he put pressure on what was left of his leg so when he finally finished he sighed contently.

"Well it looks a lot better." Said Dawn. Hiccup's skin on the stump had stopped bleeding, it was its normal color again, and the skin was less swollen then it was before. "It feels better too." Said Hiccup grabbing the new bandages and started to rewrap his stump again.

Once his leg was fully treated Hiccup sighed and then yawned.

Which of course started a chain reaction. Flame yawned then Dawn yawn then last of all Fawn yawned thenToothless tried to yawn for fun but somehow instead of yawning he let out a loud _'HIC!'_

Hiccup and the kids in the room laughed as Toothless let out a series of hiccups. Toothless grunted and walked out of the room his head down moaning every time a hiccup came out of his muzzle.

"Well I think it's time for all of us to go to bed." Said Hiccup taking off his a wet rag that was sitting beside his bed in a bucket and started to wash the dried dragon blood off of his skin. "Okay so what do you want us to do with the new dragons' and the dead one?" Asked Dawn. Hiccup sighed and said "Tomorrow I'm going to bury the dead Nightmare. And as for the new dragons' I'm going to use them in dragon training so could you feed them tonight and make sure you feed your own dragons too I don't want another feeding frenzy." The kids nodded and went on to their jobs before they went to bed.

"And Flame, make sure Claw got to bed!" Called out Hiccup pulling off his tunic and putting it in warm water to get the blood out before the next day. He grabbing the necklace that had the Night Fury on it and put it around his neck then he pulled the covers over him.

And when Hiccup was drifting to sleep he could just barely hear the sound of a dragon hiccup and then a roar of frustration. Hiccup chuckled softly as he fell into his dream world.

* * *

**_First day on Berk and Hiccup is _****_quite tired. Please review they make my day._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait I've been having a lot of Homework over the week since Monday and Tuesday we didn't have school. Anyway i'm going to have to slow the process down a bit or else my grades are going to go down. (That will end me up with a no computer for a whole month punishment. **

**Ok enough about my silly school and more about the story, I'm still writing it every night i'm trying to write more.**

**For all those who have put up with me and my HORRIBLE choice of words in each chapter thank you. And thank you for all the viewers, reviewers, and readers.**

**Disclaimer:I own only Oc's not Httyd**

* * *

Astrid woke up as three Night Fury calls sounded out in the distance she jumped out of her bed and quickly pulled her clothes on. She looked out of her window and sighed when she saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet.

Astrid raced out of her house and stopped by the other teens houses to wake them up.

She went to the twins house first since it was the closest to hers. When she knocked the door was opened by a blurry eyed women.

"Hello ma'am are the twins up?"

"No but do you want me to wake them up for you."

"Yes please."

After the twins had been woken up they tiredly followed Astrid as she went to Fishlegs house next, they walked inside of his house not bothering to knock. It was known by every one that Fishlegs' parents were going to be gone for a couple more months from being at a trading post they always went to in this time of year.

"How are we going to do anything if we can barely stand!" Complained Fishlegs stumbling out of his house the other teens walking out behind him. "Let's just get Snotlout then go!" snapped Ruffnut tripping over her two feet.

They went over to Snotlouts house and knocked on the door even though there was a huge hole in the side of the house. "Wah?" Said Snotlout opening the door. "Come on Snotface we need to go to the arena!" Said Tuffnut yawning. "I'll skip out of training dragons today." Stated Snotlout.

"Hiccup won't be happy." Stated Fishlegs.

"So what!" Snapped Snotlout slamming the door shut.

"Uh should we leave?" Asked Fishlegs. "No Hiccup put me in charge of keeping everybody on track. And by Thor's Hammer I'm going to do it!" Said Astrid flinging the door open and stomping in side. The three teens stayed outside as they heard Astrid grab Snotlout and struggle to pull him out. They winced as the heard a punching sound and gasped as they saw Astrid dragging Snotlout's limp body out the door.

"Twins carry him."Said Astrid giving them a glare that said 'Don't argue'.

The twins quickly took Snotlout's weight off of Astrid and started to drag him along as they walked over to the arena.

When they got there Hiccup was speaking softly to Toothless. Hiccup's cloak was on his lap and his clothes were still torn and tattered but they looked cleaner.

"Your late…and…uh…what happened to him?" Asked Hiccup looking up and seeing Snotlout getting dragged in by the twins. "Uh he refused to come so…uh…Astrid..uh had to…err…get him out…of his house." Answered Fishlegs timidly.

Hiccup's eyes lit up with amusement and he laughed which made the Astrid's tension loosen its grip around her. "So something's never change?" Asked Hiccup standing up, setting his cloak in a satchel connected to Toothless's saddle, and walking over to them and standing over the unconscious figure of Snotlout.

Astrid looked closer at him and her eyes widened as she realized something was different about Hiccup. "Hiccup did you cut your hair?" Asked Astrid. Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair and said. "Ya. The Nightmare's blood burned most of it so I had to cut off the burned parts." Astrid's eyes widened even more.

"Dragon blood can burn hair?!"

"Ya, and also skin, and clothes."

"But then how are you still here?!" Asked Ruffnut.

Hiccup looked at her and replied. "I washed most of it off of me last night before I went to bed. After getting burned once you don't want to get burned again."

The twins looked at each other and said in unison "Cool!"

"Now we just need to wake this troll up." Sighed Hiccup poking Snotlout with his prosthesis. "May I?" Asked the twins in unison.

"Sure." Said Hiccup stepping back and gesturing for them to continue.

The twins knelt down beside Snotlout and Tuffnut took his right hand and slapped Snotlout across the face. "Wah?" Slurred Snotlout his eyes fluttering open.

"I think he needs another slap." Guessed Hiccup. "Me too." Agreed Astrid. Ruffnut smiled and said "I volunteer." She took her left hand and swung but Snotlout who was wide awake grabbed her wrist before she could slap him. "I'm awake!" Yelled Snotlout. Tuffnut upset that they didn't get to slap him again took his hand and swung harder than needed. Snotlout yelped as Tuff's hand connected with his face. "Will you stop that!" Yelled Snotlout standing up and shaking himself off.

"Okay, okay now that we are all awake…wait no Fishlegs is sleeping." Said Hiccup walking over to said boy and shook his shoulder and Fishlegs' eyes fluttered open. "Sorry!" Said Fishlegs rubbing his eyes. "It's okay." Said Hiccup reassuringly. "What! I get slapped for getting knocked out and Fishlegs gets woken up easily for falling asleep!" Exclaimed Snotlout. Hiccup nodded and walked over to where Toothless was laying watching them uninterested.

"Okay now time for training." Said Hiccup. He whistled a tune and four dragons flew out of the woods and circled the arena before flying into the arena and landing beside Hiccup.

"I know you know Cobweb." Said Hiccup. The teens looked closer at Cobweb and noticed how the dragon's eyes where blue instead of yellow or orange like most Deadly Nadders. Fawn jumped off of her dragon and petted her pure white Nadder under her chin.

"Claw's dragon is a Monstrous Nightmare, he named him Fire Breath." Said Hiccup. The Nightmare was a pure black Nightmare with glowing yellow eyes. Claw jumped off of his dragon and did a flip in midair before he touched the ground.

"Flame's dragon is a Hideous Zippleback. She named the head the produces gas Fog and she named the one that ignites it Sparky." The Zippleback was light blue, the left eye on both heads was a yellow color and the right eye on both heads was a dark orange. Flame jumped off of her dragon and stood next to it.

"And Dawn's dragon is a Gonckle that she named Rock." Dawn jumped off of a light purple Gonckle that seemed to purr at her as Dawn grabbed a rock from her satchel and fed it to him.

"Now I've already have a plan on how to chose your dragons. I'm going to pair you with one of the kids, they're going to tell you things you need to know about that particular dragon. After you have learned whatever you can remember then we are going to have a contest to see who can train one of those species of dragons better. If you still need improvement then I'll match you with someone else" Said Hiccup.

"Okay twins go over to Flame you're going to learn about the Zippleback." The twins went over to Flame tripping each other.

"Snotlout go over to Dawn you are learning about the Gronckle." Snotlout glared at Hiccup before he went over to Dawn who was petting Rock earning loud purrs.

"Fishlegs go over to Claw you are learning about the Monstrous Nightmare."Fishlegs whimpered as he walked carefully over to Claw who was feeding his dragon a salmon.

"Astrid your with Fawn your learning about Nadders." Astrid smiled at Fawn and Fawn smiled back.

"Now you have twenty minutes before the contest starts. Begin!"yelled Hiccup walking out of the arena Toothless trotting out behind him. They sat in the stands and watched as the kids tried to teach the teens about the dragons'.

"I'm already regretting this." Stated Hiccup as Snotlout yelled "Blah,Blah,Blah…come on tell me how to get it to fly faster!"

Hiccup looked over to where Fishlegs was and seeing he was faring better but… "There goes Fishlegs." Said Hiccup resting his cheek on his hand as he leaned against the rim of the stands. "Fishlegs! Fire Breath is just trying to show you what Monstrous Nightmares can do!" Yelled Claw at the now running away Fishlegs.

He looked over to where the twins where and he smiled, The twins where each petting one head and they looked like they were actually listening. "Well at least they're not fighting….oh wait I may have spoken to soon." The twins had been told to feed a cod to both heads at the same time and instead Tuffnut had accidentally tripped over a stray shield and knocked Ruffnut over, so she slapped him with her fish. And that led to a slapping battle.

Hiccup yawned and Toothless grumbled "It's not my fault you hiccupped instead of yawned." A tail came up and slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for you useless reptile!" Yelled Hiccup while laughing.

Hiccup looked back down into the arena and he found Fawn and Astrid talking together while Astrid petted Cobweb who greatly enjoyed the attention. "Well Astrid at least seems to be trying to learn. I wonder how she'll put up with a dragon with no owner. Her chances are really good considering the fact that she is responsible, strong, and hard working." Toothless started to gag at him and Hiccup didn't have to turn to see what he was doing. "Gross Toothless just gross." Stated Hiccup pushing the covered in spit fish off of his lap.

Hiccup looked up at where the sun had risen and yelled down into the arena. "It's time who wants to go first." Snotlout raised his hand. "Okay Snotlout your going first, everybody else get out please."


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but my school is starting again and my mind is wandering so i've been trying to hold back some of the chapters for you won't be having to get up my necks for when I post... I'll try to post around Saturdays, or Fridays so here it is! The latest time i'll post is probably Sundays but it probably will happen time and time again.**

**I'm hoping that i'm not just dragging this on and on...but I realized not as many reviewers on my last chapter. So i'm sorry if this is losing your interests. But please R/R**

**Disclaimer: Do not own HTTYD **

* * *

Once every dragon and every Viking except for Snotlout was out Hiccup walked over to the lever to open the Gronckles cage. "You ready?" Asked Hiccup. Snotlout nodded and watched the doors intently.

"This is going to be good." Whispered Claw to the others. Hiccup pulled the lever and outburst a brown Gronckle. "This is Meatlug. See if you can train her." Said Hiccup putting his cheek back onto his palm and watching as Snotlout ran at Meatlug. She sent a lava rock right at him. Snotlout was thrown backwards and into a pile of baskets.

"Snotlout are you okay!" Laughed Ruffnut looking into the arena. Snotlout grunted but didn't reply. "Okay…well Snotlout your out… Flame, Claw will you two please take him out of the arena and Dawn please put Meatlug back into her cage for the time being?" Asked Hiccup and as the kids did that he looked behind him and saw three vikings who had walked up behind them while they were paying attention to Snotlout's failure.

"Hello Hiccup." Said Gobber as he, Stoick, and Spitlout walked up to him. "Greetings, it's a beautiful day to see a boy fail at Dragon training isn't it." Said Claw while he and Flame tugged Snotlout out of the arena. "Claw there's no need for that." Said Hiccup not taking his eyes off of the three vikings. Spitelout looked at him and then turned his attention to his son. "What happened to Snotlout?!" Yelled Spitelout running over to his son. "He didn't listen to the directions that were given to him. So instead of training he was fighting." Said Hiccup looking bored. "Well apparently the Gronckle is not his type." Said Dawn after she walked out. Rock flew over to her and nudged her playfully she smiled and scratched Rock under the chin and hugged him around his thick skinned neck.

"Okay well you guys came just in time to see the others and their training." Said Fawn as she gave Hiccup a look that said 'Lets hurry this up!'. Hiccup nodded and said "Twins you're up next. Remember the Zippleback has two heads pick one and you should be fine. And please don't pick the same head…I don't want to explain to your parents what happened to their children." The twins looked at each other before they headed out into the arena.

"Take a seat hopefully they listened to Flame." Said Hiccup as he turned back to the arena and got ready to pull the lever to the Zippleback's cage. "You all ready?" Called Hiccup looking at the twins. They looked at him and held up their thumbs to show they were ready. Hiccup pulled the lever and called down to them. "The head that produces gas is Barf and the head that ignites it is Belch. Try to train them."

Once the green Zippleback flew out it spotted the twins and raced towards them. Hiccup could tell be Stoick's and Gobber's body motions that they wanted to jump down there and help the twins.

Hiccup looked at the twins movement and smiled when he saw how they held up their hands and looked away from the dragon. "Good…good."Muttered Hiccup. He thought that for once the twins would do this right. The dragon stopped and smelled their out stretched hands and then both heads pressed it's snouts to their exposed palms. The twins looked at their dragons and started to pet them. Then that's when things went south. Ruffnut tripped over Tuffnut's foot while trying to scratch Barfs neck and they fell into a squirming blob on the ground. Ruffnut taking the trip as an attack pounced on Tuffnut letting out a warrior cry. The dragons screeched as they thought that they were being attacked.

Barf started to smoke the arena and Hiccup saw the danger in that. He jumped down into the arena and landed on the ground some way away from the group. "Hiccup!" Yelled Fawn watching as Hiccup ran towards the dragons and stopped in front of them holding out both hands waiting for a response.

Belch and Barf stopped moving completely and pushed their snouts into Hiccup's outstretched hands. "Okay Twins you didn't fail but you sure didn't win ether." Said Hiccup leading the dragons back into their cage.

Once he and the twins were back out of the arena Stoick said "Is this really a good idea to train these dragons…I mean the twins could have died Snotlout looks like he died and Fishlegs looks like he is about to hyperventilate." Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs and seeing that he was breathing in and out bouncing on his feet and muttering "Find my happy place." over and over again made him sigh and say. "Fishlegs your next and to make sure that you don't die I'll come in with you." Fishlegs squeaked as he walked into the arena Hiccup's small frame falling behind in his shadows.

"Okay Fawn I want you to pull the lever and Fishlegs when I say '_go'_ you need to hold out your hand and turn your head. Don't look the Nightmare in the eye and if something goes wrong I'll be right here…don't be afraid that only leads up to bad movments… And the dragon's name is Hookfang." Said Hiccup standing beside Fishlegs. Hiccup looked up at Fawn and nodded. She pulled the lever and Hookfang the red Nightmare shot out leaving a trail of lava/fire in his wake.

Hookfang climbed the arena's roof and landed in front of the two vikings. "Go." Whispered Hiccup to Fishlegs while he slowly walked away from him. Fishlegs held up a shaking hand and looked away from the Nightmare. Hookfang watched him and with a mischievous smile jumped above him landing where Fishlegs was looking. Fishlegs's eyes where shut tight he was waiting for ether a snout to touch his hands or jaws full of sharp teeth to clamp onto his outstretched hand.

"Oh no." Whispered Hiccup and the two words echoed around the arena. Fishlegs peeked his eyes open to see what was happening. When Hookfang's eyes met his Hookfang leaped on him and pinned him down and Fishlegs let out a terrified shriek. "Hookfang No!" Yelled Hiccup stomping over to him and pointing a accusing finger at him. The said dragon looked down and growled as if ashamed of his own actions. "Good boy now leave poor Fishlegs alone. Go on. Shoo. Go back to your cage." Hiccup motioned to the dragon to go and Hookfang flew back to his cage.

"Fishlegs I told you not to be afraid." Said Hiccup as they walked out of the arena. "Sorry." Said Fishlegs shaking like a falling leaf. Hiccup sighed and said "I think you might do better on a Gronckle really." Hiccup looked over at the now awake but shaky Snotlout.

"Okay now one last person. Astrid right now the twins are in the lead but I believe you will be able to actually train a dragon easily." Said Hiccup. "Wait…no. No more vikings are going to go into there and try to train dragons." Said Stoick starting to worry for the teens safety, but Astrid was already in the arena. "Okay Astrid your dragon in a Nadder. Her name is Stormfly. I'm really hoping you listened to Fawn." Said Hiccup now starting to worry himself but not letting it show. "I did." Called Astrid standing up straight waiting for him to pull the lever. Hiccup walked over to the lever and pulled it and a blue and yellow Nadder burst out of the cage.

Astrid stood there and held out her hand watching as Stormfly landed right in front of her and sniffed her hand. The dragon then pushed her snout into Astrids hand and Astrid walked towards her tail keeping her hand on Stormfly's body. "Good girl…you're a really good girl." Muttered Astrid as she gently pushed the spikes on Stormfly's tail down. The group in the stands held completely still as Astrid and Stormfly bonded. Once Stormfly knelt down and looked at Astrid, Hiccup said quietly. "Astrid she wants you to get on."  
"What!" Yelled Stoick.

"Shhh... you don't want to scare Stormfly." Said Hiccup watching as Astrid carefully climbed onto the Nadder's back. Stormfly walked around a bit then knelt back down to let Astrid off. Astrid slid off and landed on the floor beside her dragon. "Good Astrid now Stormfly will be yours that means feeding her, caring for her, and being there for her will be your responsibility. And taking care of you, and being there for you when you're in need will be hers."


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay I haven't been feeling well lately and someone told me that the story was getting boring so I am sooo sorry. (And Yes it did hurt alot! I felt tears starting to well up inside my eyes just waiting for the dam to break.) and i'm trying to write this story as fast as I can.I didn't really think all you guys to actually like this story at all so I wasn't really thinking on how long this will be...I might just give up sometime in the middle of the story if it takes to long for this fan fic to come up. But i'm hoping that if all you like this I might keep trying to continue this. And since HTTYD 2 is coming I just want to put this out there...I will probably NOT do fanfictions with that movie. I know lots of people will but if the movie is bad like the usual sequels are then i'm sticking to HTTYD 1 and RoB and DoB and anything in between. Sorry for all those who get offended but that's the truth. When the animated movie I love makes a sequel I seem to have bad luck and i hate it. But i'll watch the moive and see if my bad luck will give me a break.**

**Now that i'm done with complaining. **

**Hiccup: Is this supposed to be me?**

**Me:*Sighs* Yes**

**Hiccup:*Raises an eyebrow* Your not really good.**

**Me:*Puts head in hands and bows over* Thank you for summing that up.**

**Hiccup:*Shrugs and walks away* Just calling it like I see it.**

**Me:*Looks up glaring at Hiccup's back*Disclaimer: that smart mouth and all his friends do NOT belong to me. Give Dreamworks all the ownership.**

**That's how i'm feeling right now XD...R/R Please**

* * *

"Wow nice job Astrid." Congratulated Fawn as Astrid a Stormfly walked out of the arena. "Thanks." Replied Astrid standing in front of the group. "Okay Astrid you win the contest…and Ruffnut, Tuffnut you two are in second place for right now." Said Hiccup.

"Fishlegs Snotlout do you want to try and train opposite dragons?" Asked Hiccup looking at the two who didn't pass so well.

"I want to!" Said Snotlout quickly.

"And you Fishlegs?" Asked Hiccup looking over at the said teen.

"Sure I would hate to be the only one who didn't pass." Said Fishlegs nervously.

"I really don't think this is safe." Said Stoick looking at his ex-son carefully.

"It is I'll make sure of that…and anyway your vikings you can take care of dangers." Replied Hiccup turning his back to his ex-father.

"Okay so Fishlegs I'm putting you back in first…blah blah blah Gronckle…blah blah blah her name is Meatlug." Said Hiccup starting to get irritated with the whole thing.

"Wait shouldn't I get talked to about Gronckles?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Oh come on! You've been in Gobber's classes with me you know the drill. I believe in learning on the job!" Said Hiccup.

"Great so you did listen." Said Gobber crossing his arms.

"Yes that's how I found out how to train Toothless." Stated Hiccup not turning to look at him. "Go on Fishlegs." Said Hiccup pointing at the arena.

"Okay." Stated Fishlegs walking into the arena. "Okay Fishlegs just don't be afraid if this is the dragon your meant to bond with you'll know." Said Hiccup pulling the lever to the Gronckles cage.

Meatlug flew out and caught sight of Fishlegs standing in the middle of the arena. She flew down and landed in front of Fishlegs who held his hand out and waited for a response from the dragon.

Meatlug felt a great trust for this human unlike the other one who had ran at her. She sniffed his hand then tentatively pushed her snout into his palm. Fishlegs smiled and started to pet her.

"Scratch her underneath her chin!" Called Dawn down to him. He did and Meatlug fell over her right rear leg twitching like a dog's would.

"Good now come out and Snotlout your going to go in after me and the twins." Said Hiccup gesturing to them to follow him once Fishlegs and Meatlug had walked out of the arena. They obeyed and walked after him.

"What do you think Stoick?" Asked Gobber watching Hiccup talk to the twins.

"I think this is dangerous." Was the reply.

"No way Hiccup has this under control." Stated Gobber.

"But…"

"In fact he probably knows more about dragons than we do." Interrupted Gobber.

"Sure…but it's not…"

"Look what happened to my son! It's not safe training dragons" Interrupted Spitlout still not happy after the surprise he got earlier.

Stoick didn't try to talk anymore knowing that Gobber will be going at this for longer than he could keep up. He looked back down in the arena paying attention to the group that was down there.

Hiccup gestured to Fawn and she pulled the lever to the Zipplebacks cage. "Now Tuffnut stand over here and hold out your hand. Ruffnut stand over there and do the same thing." Said Hiccup standing between them. "Barf go there Belch go there." Said Hiccup to the Zippleback pointing both ways.

The heads went the way they were meant to and stared at each twin. Hiccup grabbed Tuffnut's hand with his right hand and Ruffnut's hand with his left. The dragons (dragon which is it?) pressed their snouts into the palm of their hands.

"Now I want you Ruffnut to pet under Belches chin and Tuffnut under Barf's." Said Hiccup letting go of their hands and watching as the two twins slowly petted their dragon. "Okay now Snotlout you can come in here Twins take Belch and Barf back up there and don't go anywhere." Said Hiccup.

As his students switched he sighed and looked at where the sun was positioned.

"We've been here for hours can me and Fire Breath go flying!" Whined Claw.

"Shut up little baby!" Snapped Flame.

"Well I'm tired of watching people getting burned." Said Claw.

"I didn't see you complaining when you couldn't train your dragon." Stated Flame.

Once Snotlout got in to the arena and the gate was shut Hiccup tried to talk to Snotlout about Hookfang but the sound of Flame's and Claw's argument kept breaking through his train of thought.

"It took me shorter time to train Fire Breath then for you to chose a name for that Zippy of yours!"

"Unlike yours my dragon needed two names!"

"Unlike my dragon yours is lame!"

"How dare you call my dragon lame?!"

"Is that how you got your name Flame? Flame the Lame."

"SHUT UP!" Snarled Hiccup turning his back on Snotlout to stare dangerously at the two kids. Everyone stared at Hiccup then at the two kids then back to Hiccup surprised at his sudden outburst."If you two can't get along go back to the boat!"

The two stopped their quarrel and looked down ashamed. "Toothless if you have to take them back yourself!" Called Hiccup inhaling deeply before exhaling a second later. "Okay like I was saying Snotlout Hookfang is a fighter…I don't know why I paired him with Fishlegs that was a bad idea from me but okay Fawn let him out." Said Hiccup walking to where the doors opened. He held out his hand and waited till a snout poked out of the darkness then he started walking backwards very slowly.

Once he stopped he was beside Snotlout. Hiccup reached out and grabbed Snotlout's hand and started to pull it over to the dragon's snout.

"What are you…" Began Snotlout starting to seem a little scared.

"Shh." Shushed Hiccup setting Snotlout's hand on Hookfang's snout. When Hookfang didn't attack Snotlout exhaled deeply and laughed. Hiccup didn't smile or laugh his frame seemed to grow darker as he and Snotlout walked out of the arena with Hookfang trailing out behind them.

"Now Stoick was that too bad." Sneered Claw getting his courage back again.

"CLAW!" Snapped Hiccup his bangs shadowing his eyes. "If I have to tell you one more time to cut it out I will ban you from flying!" Said Hiccup he seemed to be agitated and Claw didn't continue. "Sorry." He whimpered to Stoick.

"When are we going to learn how to fly our dragons?" Asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup chuckled . "You really think you're ready for that? The only thing most of you are ready for is falling off a cliff." Hiccup started to fidget with his tunic as he spoke. Fawn noticed his movements and she walked over to him and looked at him closely. He yawned and looked at her, he nodded and Hiccup said. "You will learn how to fly but you still need time to learn about your dragon. Like what kind of food does it like best and where it likes to be petted." Hiccup shook his head and stretched then he said "Sorry for my foul mood but this is the longest time I've spent on the ground and I don't like it."

Toothless grumbled and trotted over to Hiccup and snorted in his face. "Ya, ya I know you want to fly too." He looked back up into the sky and asked "Stoick can we talk for a moment?"

Said Viking nodded and lead Hiccup towards the Great Hall, Hiccup turned around and said "Fawn you're in charge of the other kids, and Astrid you're in charge of the other teens." Hiccup then directed his attention to the kids. "Don't get into trouble or…I don't know…something will happen. And it will make our visit worse for them." He gestured at the town and the kids nodded. Hiccup sighed and followed Stoick with Toothless trotting behind him slapping the ground with his tail impatiently.

* * *

**Hiccup:*Crosses his arms and shakes his head in disapproval***

**Me: What now!**

**Hiccup: I would never have snapped like that.**

**Me: Yes you have.**

**Hiccup: No never.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Hiccup:*After a long period of silence he walks away saying over his shoulder* Your horrible at writing.**

**Me: *Stares at his retreating back mouth wide open in shock.* Thanks for sugar coating it. *Beams a BashyBall at him and misses by a hair.***

**Hiccup: Missed me.**

**I know I'm horrible and I should really climb into a boat and sail off into the sea and get eaten by a seadragon...Belive me if I could I would. I would even ask WodenFang if he could hook me up with The Dragon Furious...I'm sure red rage would control all the dragons so they'll eat me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapters are getting harder to write. Each time that I try I have work that needs to be done for school. My grades start to suffer when I don't work on the homework. But I've been trying to write bits of chapters each day so please don't kill me.**

**Since where I live has had like six days off of school thy gave us blizzard packets so we can have our spring break back. But also I've just not been into the whole writing process. I've been working on another story called ****Fixing What is Broken **** It's going to be depressing in some parts at least that's what i'm aiming for. **

**Will all of you please tell me if it's a good idea to post it before i have this one finished or if it's not. I mean I think i'm going to have like a time gap somewhere in here so the days pass by quicker but I really want your opinion about the new fan-fiction...and the time gap. so plz R/R**

**Hiccup: Finally your done! (Rolls eyes.)**

**Me: I wouldn't criticize me Fishbone. (Hides something behind my back.)**

**Hiccup: Whats that?**

**Me: (Pulls out his shield from the new series and shoots a bola at him.)**

**(It wraps his arms tightly together making him fall over.)**

**Me: (I walk up to him grabbing the bola and pulls Hiccup along with me a happy smile stretching across my face.)**

**Hiccup: Help crazed women!**

**(Toothless bounds up to me and I give him a glare that makes him back away a bit before trotting next to me.)**

**Hiccup: Useless Reptile**

**Toothless & I: (Laughs hysterically)**

**As you can see the depressed side of me has dispersed.**

* * *

"Shut up you big reptile." Hissed Hiccup to Toothless as they entered the empty Great Hall and Toothless let out a roar of defiance."Shh! You might as well be asking for an execution Toothless." Shushed Hiccup wrapping both his arms around Toothless's powerful jaws. Stoick looked behind him at a small yelp and watched a little amused as Toothless easily lifted Hiccup up off the ground. Hiccup looked into Toothless's spiteful green eyes. "Toothless…" Warned Hiccup looking scared. Toothless flicked his head to one side making Hiccup yelp again, and then Toothless flicked his head the other way. Hiccup held onto his jaws until he stopped moving. He slid off of Toothless and fell onto his rear end breathing deeply. "U-u-useless re-reptile." Stuttered Hiccup standing shakily on his feet (Well foot) and promptly fell backwards to be caught by Toothless who was staring at him worried.

"I'm fine bud." Whispered Hiccup standing up and smiling before finally remembering where he was. He looked at Stoick and put his emotionless face back on. "Okay I was wandering how you thought practice went today." Said Hiccup shaking himself mentally for showing weakness.

"It was…how do I say this…**_okay._**" Said Stoick hiding any trace of amusement he might have shown. "And I'm sorry about my explosion earlier. But after a year with Flame and Claw you get driven insane." Explained Hiccup. Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Now I have a few questions that need to be answered myself." Said Stoick sitting in a chair and gesturing across from him. Hiccup nodded and walked over to the seat and sitting down he pointed to the dyeing embers in the middle of the fire pit. Toothless shot a plasma blast that shook the whole building but the Great Hall felt more comforting than usual.

"Okay so first off why did you betray Berk." Said Stoick getting right to the point. "I didn't _BETRAY _Berk. Berk betrayed me." Replied Hiccup calmly. Stoick glared at him and said "Well why did you go and train that demon?" Toothless growled and Hiccup patted him on the head. Toothless gave a loud snort.

"I looked into his eyes and saw myself." Replied Hiccup simply and Toothless let out a noise that sounded like _'ha!' _

"That doesn't make sense." Said Stoick glaring at the dragon. Hiccup sighed and said "When I caught him in that bola you and the rest of Berk didn't believe me…did you?" Said Hiccup not giving Stoick a chance to reply. "After you sent me home I went out to look for him. After a few hours of wandering around I finally found him caught in the bola lying motionless on the ground. Of course when I saw him, thinking he was going to kill me if I got to close, I pulled out my dagger and walked up to him. Once I got a better look at him I thought he was dead so I went up to him fearlessly. But when I put my foot on his leg he pushed me back and I gripped my dagger tighter. I heard a rattling breath come from within his chest and I saw his pleading eyes staring right at me. I was going to cut out his heart to bring it to the tribe to prove I'm no failure. But when I saw how scared he was I saw myself reflected in his eyes. I was scared, yes I'll admit to being scared but when I looked at him I saw that he was scared too. So I cut him out of that bola and he pinned me to a bolder close by. I was sure I was a goner. But he just roared at me and ran away." Said Hiccup petting Toothless and earning rumbling purrs.

"Why didn't he kill you?" Asked Stoick interested in how Hiccup had survived at close range with the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

"I didn't kill him and he didn't kill me." Said Hiccup wrapping his arms around Toothless and giving him a hug. Stoick realized that Hiccup would never have hugged Toothless out in public. And he also realized that this was the true Hiccup not that chieftain he saw when Hiccup first came back. He had seen Hiccup being himself not that strict leader that he seemed to have been made into.

Hiccup realized this too and quickly removed his arms from around Toothless's neck much to the displeasure of said dragon. Hiccup looked down at the floor as if to inspect it then he seemed to have realized that he was acting like a child. He straightened his back and raised his head before focusing his emerald eyes back to his ex-father.

"I am still getting used to being a chief Stoick, and the kids just keep reminding me of how old I still am." Hiccup stared off into the fire, memories flashing behind his eyes. Stoick watched him and sighed "Your right you are still young but you've been through things not even grown Vikings have been through."

Hiccup looked up and smiled at Stoick before his mouth fell to a frown again when Toothless's ears perked forward. Toothless growled and turned his head towards Stoick hissing threateningly. "Toothless! What are you doing?" Asked Hiccup reaching his hand out and trying to calm his dragon down. Toothless growled at Hiccup and turned away. "Bud?" Started Hiccup. Toothless turned on him and Stoick watched horrified as Toothless pounced on Hiccup knocking him out of his chair.

"Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup landing under the weight of his dragon. Toothless put his paw on Hiccup's chest to keep him down and his throat filled up with a purple gas that often came before the plasma blast. "NO!" Yelled Hiccup struggling to get free but once he realized there was no use he covered his face with his hands and turned away from the wild Night Fury. Toothless shook his head and closed his mouth his eyes which were slits rounded again and he looked at Hiccup's cowering body. He leaped off and gently nudged Hiccup.

Stoick watched standing ready to jump into action if something happened. Hiccup moved his hands away from his face and looked at Toothless leaning away from the dragon. Toothless cooed gently and looked down ashamed. "It's okay b-bud." Stammered Hiccup putting a shaky hand on Toothless's snout.

"What happened." Demanded Stoick.

"I-I don't know." Stammered Hiccup petting Toothless carefully scared of upsetting the dragon.

Toothless warbled and Hiccup stood up dusting off his tunic. "It's okay bud." Stated Hiccup lifting the chair back into its original position and sitting in it watching Toothless in the corner of his eye. "Now that the scary beast is in check I want to know why he was like that." Said Hiccup lifting his dragons' head to look into his eyes.

"Well?" Asked Stoick after a while of silence. Hiccup opened Toothless's mouth and looked into it.

"Ah ha!" Said Hiccup triumphantly. He reached in and soon most of his upper body was inside Toothless's mouth.

_'He's lost it' _Thought Stoick watching as the dragon gagged.

"Toothless don't you dare throw up!" Ordered Hiccup. Toothless quit his gagging and soon Stoick heard a 'CRACK!' and the dragons' jaws slammed shut on Hiccup's body. Stoick watched in horror as some of Hiccup's blood dripped off of his clothes. It was quiet and Stoick saw Hiccup's body go limp.

_'He's dead.' _Thought Stoick ready to grab his ax and cut the dragon's head off.

"Ow." Came the muffled voice of Hiccup. Toothless opened his mouth and Hiccup slid out completely covered in Dragon spit and his own blood. "I told you Toothless no biting!" Yelled Hiccup looking at his wounds before he pounced on Toothless taking the dragon by surprise causing both of them to tumble over.

"What…how...What?" Asked Stoick dumbfounded.

"Do you think that is the first time I've almost been eaten?" Asked Hiccup setting a black tooth on the table. Stoick's brow furrowed and he pointed at the tooth "What…is that?"

"A bad tooth." Was the reply.

"And why was it in your dragon's mouth?"

"Because my dragon needs a good tooth brushing sometimes."

Hiccup looked over his wounds again and winced as he sat back down in the chair. "What would cure this?" Asked Hiccup to himself. Toothless brayed sadly and Hiccup's hand unconsciously found its way over to Toothless's snout.

"You might want Gothi to look at that." Said Stoick feeling a "little" worried for Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head and said. "I can take care of myself." His mind went back to last night. _'well I can almost take care of myself.'_ Hiccup felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked down to see Toothless looking up at him with a look on his face that said _'Really you're going to lie?'_ Hiccup pushed the dragon away and winced as the movement caused his abdomen to burn like fire.

Stoick spotted Hiccup wince and said seriously "I understand that you can take care of yourself but I really want you to get those wounds checked out."

Hiccup didn't hear Stoick he was too dizzy to really understand anything. His stomach was churning and his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. "Gods." He muttered.

"What?" Asked Stoick not hearing fully.

"Gods!" Yelled Hiccup leaning over his chair as his stomach flipped. All his stomach contents were threatening to spill all over the floor. Toothless nudged Hiccup's head and got a moan in response. Toothless heard a chair move and looked up to see Stoick running around the table. He growled at the Viking chief and stopped the man in his tracts. _"Stop! Stay away from my brother you Viking scum!" _Growled Toothless watching as the man grabbed his ax. _'He's going to hurt Hiccup!' _Thought Toothless grabbing the boy by his collar.

The man stopped and held out his hands one still held a newly sharpened ax. Toothless looked around for an opening that he could squeeze through. The only place he could get out from is the two big doors where he came in from. Toothless took a step one way making Stoick go that way then raced then other way and out of the Great Hall.

Toothless made his was trying to make his way to the place where the kids where as quickly as he could but with the extra weight in his mouth he had to be careful not to let Hiccup hit the ground. Hiccup moaned in protest every time he was jostled around too much. His eyes were closed and his heart beat was pounding in his ears.

_'Come on Hiccup. You're giving someone a chance to attack…easily really. I wonder how easily it would be with Toothless there.' _Thought Hiccup his thoughts wandering he brought his mind back from its little vacation.

_'What's happening? What did happen? Um…Toothless accidentally bit me, that's it! Uh Night Fury bites…um…Poisonous…Causes nausea, headaches, dizziness, and what was that other thing? Nausea, headaches, dizziness, and…' _Pain shot through Hiccup's body as his prosthesis brushed the grass. _'PAIN!' _Shouted Hiccup in his head convulsing in Toothless's mouth.

Toothless finally got to the arena Stoick was nowhere to be seen. Toothless bounced over to the kids who were talking to the Berkians. Toothless growled from behind his load and the group turned to look at him. He set Hiccup on the ground and earned a moan of protest.

"Hiccup!" yelled the kids in unison running over and surrounding Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he forced a smile.

"Aye?" Choked out Hiccup. Gobber hobbled up to Hiccup and stopped in his tracts when Toothless growled at him.

"Toothless…Down." Gasped Hiccup lifting his hand to his best friend. Toothless looked over to him then looked at Gobber he regretfully growled again to show that he still didn't trust him before he trotted back to Hiccup's side.

Fawn got down on her knees and asked "Hiccup? What happened?"

"Night…Fur…y…bite." Slurred Hiccup. Fawn shot a quick glare at Toothless and he looked away quickly before turning his gaze back to Hiccup when he was sure that she had looked away from him.

"Hiccup we are going to need to get you to a healer before those wounds start to get infected." Said Dawn getting down onto her knees too.

Gobber who finally got up enough courage hobbled up to them and bent down to lift up Hiccup's torn tunic to get a good look at the puncture wounds. "They're not deep." He stated.

"But Night Furies have poison…it doesn't matter how deep it is as long as it can break the skin there is poison in the victim's veins." Stated Flame. Gobber's eyes widened and he said firmly "Let's get him to Gothi she'll know what to do."

Fawn nodded and she gestured to Toothless. Said dragon picked Hiccup up and set him on his saddle making sure Hiccup had a slight grip on the reigns.

"Wait!" Called Berk's chief running out of breath up to them.

"Stoick where have you been?" Asked Gobber.

"That dragon is mighty fast." Stated Stoick earning a threatening growl from Toothless.

"I don't think he likes you." Said Gobber looking at Toothless in the corner of his eye.

"I already knew that." Said Stoick crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay as long as we're on the same side." Said Gobber starting off towards Gothi's hut. Toothless and the others followed him except for Spitelout who had left a while ago.

The whole way over to Gothi's Hut was silent except for the occasional groan coming from an almost unconscious Hiccup.

When they finally made it the kids started trying to help Hiccup off of Toothless because Toothless's bulk wouldn't fit inside the door. The only problem was that Hiccup was now holding onto Toothless's saddle for dear life.

"Come on Hiccup!" Grunted Claw falling on his rear end after trying to pull Hiccup off.

"I'm not going back in _there_! I hate it in there! I'd rather jump into the sea instead of go in there!" Yelled Hiccup. Suddenly his eyes flew open and his brow furrowed. "Wait…I've never been in _there_." He slid off of Toothless's saddle and leaned heavily against the dragon.

The kids sighed irritated.

"A delusional chief…Great!" Said Flame sarcastically. Fawn nudged her in the ribs hard and Flame gasped out loud.

"Shuddup." Snapped Fawn quietly, grabbing Hiccup's arm away from Toothless, and putting it around her neck to take some of his weight as Astrid did the same on the other arm.

Toothless snorted indignantly.

"Toothless stay here." Said Fawn as she and Astrid helped Hiccup into the Hut the others following them.

...

* * *

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm going to be posting chapters on Saturdays (Sundays if I can't post on Saturday). I've been having lots of school work so some of my chapters might be short but hopefully it will bring up the suspense. Please R/R**

**Disclaimer:I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

They walked into the hut and set Hiccup down on a chair. Hiccup hissed as pain shot through his body.

"Sorry!" Exclaimed Astrid and Fawn at the same time.

"It's okay." Gasped Hiccup leaning back into the chair.

Gothi hobbled up to Hiccup and looked him over carefully before showing him her best smile, whitch made Hiccup shiver a bit.

"She remembers you Hiccup!" Exclaimed Gobber rummaging through some cabinets. He grabbed some herbs and a bowl and set them on a table to mix the ingredients up.

Hiccup gave the old woman a small smile and looked away starting to hum a song and patting his knees to the beat. (Think of the song: How To Save A Life by The Fray.)

He kept humming the song for at least ten minutes until Gobber finally finished the antidote. By then everyone was starting to get driven crazy by the humming. Hiccup didn't seem to care because he kept on humming and when Gobber handed him a cup of the liquid he drank it all pausing for only a second afterwards then humming a different tune. (Radioactive by Imagine Dragon)

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Snotlout. Hiccup looked up startled then he looked at the second cup Gobber handed him and started humming _another_ tune. (Demons by Imagine Dragon)

Everybody sighed irritated as Hiccup swallowed the liquid and regained his tune.

"I think he'll need more than two cups." Sighed Gobber grabbing more herbs to mix up.

…

**(A Couple Hours Later)**

"Well he's probably not going to be able to walk around for awhile." Stated Gobber helping Gothi patch Hiccup up.

"But he needs to train us!" replied Snotlout crossly.

"Snotlout! He's injured!" Shouted Astrid slapping Snotlout in the back of the head.

Hiccup watched uninterested and looked over to the kids. "Teach them how to fly will you?" Asked Hiccup huffing slightly as pain exploded around his middle.

It took five cups of the antidote to get him back to his calm, and sane self but it didn't help with the pain. Hiccup was going to be stuck indoors for awhile and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sure Hiccup." Replied Fawn.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Stoick.

"I don't care." Replied Hiccup angrily. "Flame you're going to teach the twins, Claw you're teaching Snotlout, Dawn you're teaching Fishlegs, and Fawn you're teaching Astrid. Tomorrow at sun high is the training season." Hiccup hissed as pain shot through his body and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out.

"What about Toothless?" Asked Astrid.

"Well unless you want him to destroy the village someone is going to have to take him flying." Replied Hiccup once the pain passed.

"I'll do it." Said Fawn. Hiccup nodded and said "Kids you can do whatever you like now as long as you don't get in anybody's way." The kids nodded and ran out of the hut jumping on their dragon's and taking off.

Fawn had stayed behind to ask Hiccup something.

"Hiccup would it be okay if I could help Astrid with her dragon?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Sure if Astrid will let you."

Astrid nodded to Fawn and said. "Of course you can." After that those two ran out and the teens ran out behind them.

Hiccup sighed and grumbled crossly to himself.

"What was that?" Asked Gobber earning a cold stare from Hiccup.

"Nothing." Mumbled Hiccup crossing his arms across his chest. He looked away from the three adults watching him.

"Thanks." He whispered quietly looking back over to them. Gothi nodded and handed him an apple. He bit into it and chewed carefully. He swallowed and seeing that the three were still staring at him he snapped. "Stop staring. It's rude!"

Stoick and Gobber looked at each over and said their 'goodbyes' before leaving. As they walked away they heard Hiccup groan and ask. "Will you please stop staring at me Gothi?"

Gobber covered his mouth with his only hand to hide the smile that was spreading across his face. Stoick had a grim look on his face as he passed a sleeping Toothless.

Unbeknownst to the two Toothless was awake and after they were far enough away he slinked into the shadows of the trees and followed them. He listened to their conversation and huffed quietly when they started talking about his rider.

"How long will it take until he's walking around again?" Asked Stoick.

"A month or two at the most." Was the reply.

"A month!"

"Or Two. It depends on how long he stays inside."

"What do you mean."

"I mean if he goes running off then his wounds would not heal properly."

Toothless listened to the conversation and snorted in disappointment. He won't be able to fly, his owner could possibly never recover, and the two men were coming closer to him…"_Wait! What!" _Growled Toothless quietly as the two Vikings walked towards were the snort had come from.

"That sounded like a dragon." Stated Gobber.

"Well with all those pet dragons Hiccup trained running around I wouldn't be surprised if it was a dragon."Said Stoick.

The two men got closer and closer and when they stepped into the forest they found Toothless curled up on the ground sleeping.

"Ugg. You again." Huffed Stoick.

Toothless growled and lifted his head angrily. Toothless bared his teeth and snarled at Stoick threateningly. Gobber stepped forward and held out his hand to Toothless waiting for the dragon to attack. Toothless dilated his eyes so they were rounded and sniffed the man's hand.

_"You smell like Hiccup when I first met him." _Growled Toothless smelling the forge and metal that had covered his rider when he first met him. Gobber kept his hand out and Stoick was whispering warnings to him, very loudly. Toothless hissed at Stoick and pushed his snout into Gobber's hand.

"Woah!" exclaimed Gobber. Stoick glared at Toothless and the dragon stuck his tongue out at Stoick. The Viking spun on his heels and stomped off and Toothless did his special laugh.

"Can you go easy on Stoick dragon?"Asked Gobber. Toothless turned toward him and retracted his teeth giving him a toothless smile. If Toothless was going to be stuck on the ground he might as well have some fun, right?

"Just give him a break every once in a while…okay?" Asked Gobber. Toothless thought for a moment then grudgingly nodded.

_"Fine, but I better get more cod for this." _Growled Toothless prancing off towards the boat to see if the kids were there. Gobber shook his head and muttered. "I just had a conversation with a dragon…where _HAS _this world gone to." He hobbled off to the forge his mind still reeling at the thought.

* * *

**Please reveiw**


	13. Chapter 12

**Every day i've been getting on here to try and finish a chapter and finally after such a long time here it is! **

**Four more months until the HTTYD 2 comes out...That means I'll probably finish my stories before it does! WOOHOO! I've been causing trouble for Hiccup as you can see, he is a little more open in this chapter so don't be surprised at anything too soft.**

* * *

Stoick unlike ether of the two went back to Gothi's hut to check on Hiccup.

"Hello Stoick." Said Hiccup coolly looking bored to death.

"Hello Hiccup. How are you feeling?" Asked Stoick.

"Annoyed, frustrated, irritated…would you like more synonyms or do you get the idea?"Snapped Hiccup hissing as pain shot through his body. Gothi hobbled up to them and looked at Hiccup's wounds for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Gothi poked his wounds and he yelled in pain. Gothi shook her head and pointed at Stoick with her staff and then pointed at a chair at the table.

"What?" Asked Stoick.

"She wants you to stay here while she goes and gets more herbs." Stated Hiccup his eyes scrunched up as pain was shooting through his body every time he moved.

"What!? No I have to go…now… I have to go back to…cheifing! Yes that's it cheifing!" Said Stoick quickly making his way back to the door. He was about to leave until a blood chilling scream filled the turned around to see Gothi pushing a damp rag onto Hiccup's puncture wounds. Hiccup had been the one who screamed and he was panting now as the pain spread throughout his body.

"Fine. I'll watch him!" Said Stoick grudgingly. Gothi stopped putting pressure on the wound and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Stoick and a pain stricken Hiccup behind. Stoick looked over at Hiccup and watched as the boy, who had once been his son, breathed deeply as the pain numbed a bit.

"Crazy old lady." Muttered Hiccup moving a bit to get in a comfortable position.

"So…What really happened in the two years you have been gone?" Asked Stoick after a long period of silence.

"I defeated the Green Death after two months of looking for a home, then I got caught turned into a slave after the first year. Then a whole year just to break out with the kids and one thing went to the next and here I am." Said Hiccup leaning on his palm as he rested his elbow on the arm of his chair. Stoick nodded and the room went back to silence.

After awhile Hiccup broke the silence with his own question.

"What happened here while I was gone?"

"Nothing much…We found out at the last treaty that Owasld the Agreeable has passed and that his son Dagur the Deranged is taking over."Stated Stoick noticing how Hiccup was becoming uncomfortable and was not looking at him.

"Hiccup? Do you know something about this?" Asked Stoick his eyes narrowing.

"No! Of course not!" Exclaimed Hiccup too quickly. Stoick raised an eye brow and Hiccup felt his ex-father's gaze on his neck as he looked the other way.

"Fine! Toothless and I may or may not have been there when Dagur killed his father. And we may or may not have tried to stop him, and may or may not have shown our identity's, and may or may not have joined forces with Dagur for a month, and I may or may not have fought him when he tried to kill Toothless!" Replied Hiccup quickly. Stoick's eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open.

"And I may or may not have left a long cut down his arm showing I had won the battle." Whispered Hiccup looking down.

"You mean you fought Dagur and survived?" Asked Stoick dumbfounded.

"Of course I survived."Said Hiccup harshly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't mean to offend you but he was seriously deranged and dangerous when he came to Berk." Stated Stoick quickly. Hiccup scoffed and winced as his wound stung as if salt water was being poured on his wounds.

"He's not that dangerous but he is deranged as his name states." Stated Hiccup.

"He did ask me about you though. Asked me if you had came to visit us." Said Stoick.

"He did! Why that little deranged soul of his will be getting a visit by me once this whole Alvin problem is figured out." Said Hiccup more to himself.

"Why?" Asked Stoick.

"He's trying to find me and Toothless. And even if he does Toothless and I could take him down with one arm and wing tied behind our backs." Boasted Hiccup. Stoick raised an eyebrow and looked down at the boy in front of him. Hiccup was stubborn he could give him that.

"But the Alvin problem is still the only thing I need to worry about." Said Hiccup sighing in frustration. Stoick saw a flash of pain go through Hiccup's eyes but he ignored it thinking that it was just a trick with the light.

"What is your plan?" Asked Stoick.

"What plan?" Replied Hiccup.

"The plan to defeat Alvin." Stated Stoick.

"Oh yes I forgot I didn't tell you that." Said Hiccup pulling out his journal from his belt. He opened it to a page full of circles and arrows and writing. "This is Berk." Said Hiccup pointing to a circle that had the Berk crest on it. "And over here is Outcast Island." Said Hiccup pointing to a circle with the Outcast Crest on it.

"Okay so what is your plan?" Asked Stoick.

"I will fly over there to distract the Outcasts on the other side of the island while the kids bring you and the teens to the deserted side." Said Hiccup pointing to the drawings that cover the two pages. "Fawn will send me a signal and that is when I will join you. By then the Outcasts' will think that I gave up and they will travel back to the place where we are at, to resume their look out. When that happens the battle will begin. You and I will look for Alvin and…"

"Wait what? Did you say 'you and I'?" Asked Stoick catching that detail. Hiccup nodded and looked away ashamed.

"I-I can't fight him alone…and nether can Toothless. Alvin has…has left an invisible scar on Toothless and me, and we just…we just need help in case he…in case he tries to get in our heads…" Replied Hiccup shakily. Stoick blinked and stared at Hiccup surprised at how such a gallant boy could be afraid.

"You could call me cowardly…or even a fool, but what I say is true. I'm afraid for Toothless. If Alvin gets in my head that will be the death of Toothless…and-and I just can't do that to him." Said Hiccup starting to feel a lump in his throat stop his breathing. A tear went down his face and he turned abruptly away from Stoick and wiped his eyes on his tunic. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned slowly around looking into Stoick's eyes.

"I will fight with you to defeat Alvin." Said Stoick taking his hand off of Hiccup's shoulder and holding it out to him. Hiccup looked at his hand then shook it showing that he accepted the show of an alliance.

"I will fight to the death to save Berk from Alvin's reign." Stated Hiccup his voice wavering. Stoick gave him a smile and Hiccup returned it. Stoick's heart swelled as he saw the smile that he had secretly missed for two years.

"Now show me the rest of that plan of yours." Ordered Stoick getting back to business. Hiccup nodded and looked back into his journal telling Stoick all of his idea's and the stuff the teens needed to learn.

But after about an hour of working on the plans Hiccup stopped and asked. "How long do I have to stay inside?"

Stoick looked up surprised and said "A month or two."

Hiccup's mouth fell open and he let out a colorful vocabulary of curse words. Stoick's eyes widened as Hiccup cursed to all the gods that he knew of and even some he didn't know of. Hiccup kept cursing for at least five minutes until he ran out of curse words.

"Uh…do I even want to know why you had such a big vocabulary?" Asked Stoick.

"I can't be stuck on the ground for a month!" Yelled Hiccup hissing as pain hit is abdomen. He cursed under his breath and sighed in disappointment.

"It can't be soo bad." Stated Stoick.

"Sure it isn't land lover." Said Hiccup using a pirate term that he must have picked up somewhere at sea. Stoick's eyebrows raised and Hiccup snapped. "Don't give me that look you would want to be off the ground more too if you knew how it felt to be in the clouds!"

Stoick raised his hands in defeat and said "No need for that tone. The month will pass be quickly." Hiccup nodded in agreement and said "I know you're probably right."

Stoick's eyes widened is shock as Hiccup agreed with him. "Okay…so how long have we been here?" Asked Stoick.

"A few hours." Replied Hiccup.

"Where's Gothi?" Asked Berk's chieftain.

"I donno."Came the reply.

"I probably should go and look for her." Stated Stoick about to stand up. He stopped as a hand landed on his arm.

"Please don't go…" Said Hiccup shakily. Stoick's eyes widened in complete shock. _'He wants me to stay?!' _Thought Stoick to himself sitting back down.

"I just wanted to say…thanks." Said Hiccup embarrassed. "I know me and the kids shouldn't be here and especially me since I'm exiled and everything, but I couldn't let Alvin have an easy victory. All the nights that I was waiting for the right moment to escape, I couldn't sleep because of the thought of what would become of Berk if Alvin wins…" Hiccup paused and his eyes met Stoicks and they stared at each other for a moment before Hiccup continued. "Even though I'm not a Berkian on the outside, I'm and Berkian by heart…and I…" Hiccup stopped when he saw Gothi walking into the room.

"Hi Gothi we were starting to wonder if you lost your way." Said Hiccup returning to his sullen look. Stoick stared at him for a moment before standing up and saying his farewells. He gave Hiccup a long look and Hiccup returned it with a look that showed Stoick his true feelings.

"Good-bye Hiccup."Said Stoick

"Good-bye Stoick."Replied Hiccup.

Stoick sighed and left walking towards the Forge. He was going to have a long talk with Gobber, He was going to find out who Hiccup was before the day he was exiled and he was going to discuss what Hiccup had told him. _'Gods why do I care what happens to him?" _ Asked Stoick to himself.

The same thought passed through Hiccup's head as he tried to ignore the stinging pain in his abdomen. _'Why would I care whether he lives or dies?" _Asked Hiccup to himself letting out a pain filled yell as the medicine seeped into his wounds making them numb. Soon afterwards he fell asleep on a bunch of blankets on the floor.


	14. Chapter 13

**This to me isn't one of my best...This is what happens when I try to add on 500 more words before 10:00 am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

* * *

Toothless watched from the boat as Fawn and Astrid talked on the docks. He huffed and watched as their dragons' played chase and flew around without thinking about the flightless Night Fury. The two girls laughed as the Nadders flew over them doing twirls and spins and just showing off. Toothless was getting sick and tired of being ignored.

Toothless sauntered over to Fawn and nudged her gently. She pushed him away! Toothless was surprised by this action so he nudged her again.

"Go away Toothless." Ordered Fawn pushing him away again. Toothless growled in disappointment and trotted into the plaza. The villagers gave him some fearful looks but didn't do anything to stop the dragon from walking around. Just then Toothless spotted the person he wanted to see.

Stoick.

The dragon quickly picked up his pace and soon was racing over to the man. The only problem was that he couldn't slow down in time so he ran into the chief and they both tumbled to the ground. Toothless pounced on him then jumped off jumping around his tongue flying out of his mouth.

"What do you want dragon?" Asked Stoick harshly. Toothless warbled angrily and started to stomp away. Stoick watched as the Night Fury sat down and stared at a tree letting off a plasma blast at the motionless object, the tree soon had a huge hole in it. Stoick sighed and stood up. Toothless turned around and glared at the man as he made his way over to where he was.

"Don't worry devil." Said Stoick standing next to the dragon and staring at the hole in the tree. It was a pretty good sized hole since it went right through the tree leaving a burned rim.

Toothless grumbled a bit and huffed in frustration, as Stoick started off again towards the Forge. Stoick turned around and said "Don't get into trouble…got that dragon?" Toothless huffed again and nodded grudgingly. Stoick nodded and walked away leaving the frustrated Night Fury alone.

_"I won't get in trouble…much." _Laughed Toothless to himself as he ran towards the cove where he and Hiccup had met. _"You don't want to leave a Night Fury alone." _Growled Toothless as he stopped near the edge of the cliff. There was only one way out and that was flying…and he couldn't fly without someone controlling the prosthetic tail-fin of his.

Toothless laid down by the cliff and just let the familiar air wash over him. _'It was so peaceful here when no one knew about me.' _Thought Toothless. Then he was struck by a brilliant idea. It was an evil idea. _'If they want to see a devil they'll get a devil.' _Thought Toothless quickly racing back through the underbrush and over to the boat where Fawn and Astrid were now feeding their dragons apparently not worrying about lonely Toothless.

"Toothless want to go flying?" Asked Fawn .

_"No thanks. I don't need to fly anymore."_ Growled Toothless lifting his head up and trotting into the cabin area and quickly disappearing into Hiccup's room.

"Whats with him today?" Asked Fawn to no one in particular as she showed Astrid the best way to get food back from a dragon that has stolen it.

Toothless searched under Hiccup's bed but didn't find what he was looking for. He leaped over to the cabinets and ruffled through them.

Still nothing.

_"WHERE IS IT!" _Roared Toothless quietly. He went to Hiccup's drawers and he let out a purr of approval as he found the object, or should I say, objects he was looking for.

_"Oh! This is going to be fun!" _Laughed Toothless as he raced out of the cabins and roared at the two Nadders.

_"Cobweb! Stormfly! Come here I want to tell you something!"_ Said Toothless behind the object he had put in a bag. The Nadders looked at each other than followed him ignoring their rider's calls. They didn't want to miss whatever Toothless was planning just because the new trainee needs to practice training.

_"This is going to be good." _Stated Cobweb remembering the last time Toothless had that evil glint in his eyes. The Night Fury's prank was going to be a good one.

oOo

"Gobber. Are you there?" Asked Stoick looking into the forge.

"Right here." Replied the blacksmith stepping out from behind a wall.

"I need some questions answered." Stated Stoick.

"Ask away." Said Gobber starting to sharpen an ax on the sharpening tool thing.

"Who was Hiccup…before all this?" Asked Stoick. Gobber stopped sharpening the ax and thought for a few moments.

"He was sarcastic, helpful, and always trying to please." Stated Gobber.

"I knew he was sarcastic he got it from being near you for so long. I knew he was helpful because he helped you out here in the forge. But how was he always trying to please?" Said Stoick.

"He always tried to do what you said, he was always doing his job here, and he was always trying to please you."Said Gobber starting to sharpen the ax again. Stoick thought for a moment then decided not to tell Gobber what was still on his mind.

"Thanks Gobber." Said Stoick starting towards the great hall.

"No problem." Said Gobber picking up a new weapon to abuse on the sharpening tool thing. Stoick sighed and made his way over to the great hall in silence. But what he didn't know was there were a particular Night Fury and two Deadly Nadders watching him from behind a building.

_"Okay Toothless what are you going to do?" _Asked Cobweb.

_"There is going to be a crazed frenzy when Hiccup starts to get better but I want to warn FireBreath, Rock, Fog and Sparky before that so by a few weeks they'll be ready for whatever." _Said Toothless his eyes dilating to their rounded form.

"Toothless!" Yelled a particular girl who Toothless himself did not fancy. Fawn stomped up to him and gave him a whack on the nose. Toothless jumped in shock and growled in offence.

"Bad dragon very bad dragon!" Scolded Fawn pointing her index finger accusingly at Toothless. Said dragon huffed and bowed his head, not in shame but in appreciation in his quick movements to hide the objects under his tail fin.

"You are not supposed to take Nadders' away from their owners." Said Fawn walking away. Toothless looked up and snapped at the two Nadders, who where now laughing at him.

_"Shut up."_ He grabbed the bag and stomped away from the scene. The two Deadly Nadders flew into the air and went back to their owners still laughing their heads off.

oOo

"Soo…What happened?" Asked Astrid watching as Fawn walked back to the docks, the two Nadders close behind her.

"Toothless was just playing around." Said Fawn grabbing a cod and throwing it behind her where it was picked up in mid-air by Cobweb. Said dragon looked over at Stormfly and gave off evil smiles to each other.

_"Sure just playing around." _Squawked Stormfly.

_"They will see more than just play." _Laughed Cobweb finishing off her snack.

"What are they doing?" Asked Astrid to Fawn as she watched the two dragons.

"I have no idea." Said Fawn jumping on Cobweb and waiting for Astrid to do the same with her dragon. Once said girl did, they both took off into the sky. They screamed challenges over the wind and dived towards the salty water to gain more speed before curving out and racing each other.

_'I can't wait for Hiccup to be better.' _Thought Toothless sadly as he watched the two teams doing tricks Hiccup and him could have done in a heartbeat. _"Just a month and they'll see it's never a good idea to leave a Night Fury alone." _Growled Toothless as he continued his search for the other dragons. No matter what this one prank on the Berkians will be the greatest one of all…what's better than a bunch of crazed dragons fighting over...well the objects in the bag.

* * *

**I'm really not sure about this chapter or the one after this but please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Again I am not not totally happy with this chapter but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

**_Hiccup's Dream_**

_Fire, pain, and heart break. _

_That's what he should feel._

_But why doesn't he?_

_All he felt was calmness._

_"Runt, you're going to pay for what you did!" Screamed the voice of his tormentor. _

_He screamed as the weapon abused his back. The man who had used it lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. _

_He could hear the children working to free the dragons in the other rooms but he was too weak to try and fight. _

_'Am I going to die?' He wondered to himself as his eyelids started to fall. All of a sudden memories flooded through his pounding head._

**_"Toothless NOW!" Yelled Hiccup as Toothless flipped around and shot a plasma blast into the Green Death's mouth. _**

**_"NO!" Screamed Hiccup falling out of the sky. _**

**_Then just darkness._**

**_Waking up to so much pain._**

**_Screaming for his father._**

**_ Crying for hours as Toothless tried to comfort him._**

**_Getting his new prosthesis from the Berserker tribe where Toothless was allowed to stay with him._**

**_Fighting Dagur and running away._**

**_Freeing slaved dragons off of Outcast Island._**

**_Getting caught by Outcasts, and turned to a slave, on the Slave Ground._**

**_Getting punished for not doing what Alvin the Treacherous wanted. _**

**_Meeting the children, who loved to tease him about his long hair._**

**_"That's right Fawn. Just hold out your hand and look away." Said Hiccup moving her to the correct position as he was teaching her to train dragons._**

**_Hearing Alvin's plot to destroy Berk._**

**_Killing the Gronkel._**

**_Escaping several times and getting caught every time._**

**_Being whipped every day for a month. _**

_'No I'm not dieing yet! I've been through too much!' He yelled to himself as he used his prosthetic to hit Alvin in the gut. The Outcast surprised by this motion let go of him and backed up a bit. _

_He saw the opportunity quickly ran away from the angered Viking Chief. He saw the children and started running faster. He could hear the sounds of many footsteps and he knew they were on his heels._

_He saw a arrow fly past his head and as he caught up with the children and dragons. It was too compressed in the tunnel to fly so they had to run. _

_And they did. _

_He threw his arms out and pushed the kids on as he blocked them from arrows that where flying towards them. _

_He heard an arrow whizzing towards him and he knew what was going to happen. It penetrated his skin by his right shoulder. He screamed in agony and tripped but quickly straightened up and kept running. And soon they were out of the Slave Grounds and they leaped onto their dragons and took off into the air._

_He kept his eyes on the sky ahead but he felt his life draining away as blood poured out of him._

_"Hiccup! You have an arrow in your shoulder!" Screamed Fawn. "Do you want to stop somewhere to get in healed?" She asked. Hiccup nodded but didn't turn around as he felt Toothless take control of where they were going. Hiccup breathed deeply and laid against Toothless only moving his prosthesis when he needed to adjust the position they were flying in._

_And that's when it hit him. All the pain and emotion that has built itself inside of him finally came out. Hiccup let out a pained moan and hot salty tears went down his cheek. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain on his chest push harder and he brought his hand up to where the pain was coming from._

_His heart._

_His heart was pounding inside his ears, as memories of Berk flooded through his mind._

_Memories of his mother and father when he was young, memories of Toothless and him in the cove and in the air, memories of what happened before he and Toothless flew away from Berk. All the memories he had made with the children in such a short time._

_He didn't even realize they had landed on a small isle. It was when somebody had picked him up did he really know what was happening. He was going to a healer, probably, and so were the children, hopefully. _

_"Sir, please drink this." Said a gruff voice. Hiccup did not obey but he did opened his eyes to see he was in a cloaked figures arms, and to see a little round man right beside him with a spoon full of medicine._

_"Kids?" Called Hiccup tiredly. The four children walked into his view and smiled at him._

_"Don't worry sir, they'll be fine. It's you who needs the most care." Said The chubby little man, who Hiccup suspected was the healer. _

_"Who are you…both of you?" Asked Hiccup to the person holding him and the healer._

_"I am Alastair the Kind, the healer. And this is the chief, Axel the Peaceful, he is forever silent. You are on Small Island the smallest isle in the archipelago." Said The round man. "Now drink this it will help with the pain."_

_Hiccup obeyed this time and he soon fell asleep._

**_Reality (There has been a time lapse during Hiccup's dreams.)_**

Hiccup shot up from the place where he was laying and noticed at once he wasn't in the healers hut any more. He was in his old room. It looked the same as when he left. Well except for the three inch layer of dust everywhere.

"Oh! Your awake." Said Gobber walking in. Hiccup jumped and breathed in deeply trying to remember what happened.

"How did I get here?" Asked Hiccup.

"After a week of you sleeping Gothi asked Stoick to bring you here." Stated Gobber.

"Wait!...A week…how long have I been asleep?" Asked Hiccup.

"A month and a half." Said Gobber.

"Does that mean I can get up?" Asked Hiccup excitedly.

"Yes, but first Gothi needs to check on you." Said Gobber. Hiccup nodded and leaned against the back board. Gobber walked out of the room and left Hiccup by himself as he went to get Gothi.

Hiccup sat there on his bed looking around watching as dust particles flew around the room in a slow waltz. He closed his eyes and started to day dream, thinking of what he could have been doing in the time he was asleep instead of being lost in dream land.

"I could have been practicing my sword fighting…or flying on Toothless…I could have been doing something else instead of being stuck on the ground." Said Hiccup out loud. Then his eyes widened in horror.

"Toothless..."


	16. Chapter 15

"Can you check any faster Gothi?" Asked Hiccup agitated. Gothi gave him a stern look and continued her dreadfully slow check-up.

"What's your hurry lad?" Asked Gobber.

"Nothing I just can't wait to be out and about." Said Hiccup quickly. Gobber was about to reply until a women screaming met their ears.

"Oh no." Moaned Hiccup jumping out of his old bed and leaping out of the window above the bed.

…

Terrible Terrors.

And lots of them. They were all in the center of the clearing fighting. There was fires everywhere, from on the gravel road to on the top of a building. They all surrounded a bag in the center of the clearing.

Hiccup watched in horror as the Terrors roared at each other. Shooting fire at one another, and clawing at one another. Hiccup was about to go break it up until…

"HICCUP!" screamed the kids as they ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi…now what is happening?" Asked Hiccup getting right to the point. The kids looked at one another until they all pointed at one another. Hiccup sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't say who… though I might later…I said what." Said Hiccup pointing at the Terrors.

"We don't know." Confessed Fawn. Hiccup looked around and sighed as Stoick came up to him.

"Nice to see you're up…now what happened?" Stoick also got straight to the point. Hiccup didn't like the similarities.

"How would I know if I just got up?" Asked Hiccup sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"Do you know how to stop this?"Asked Stoick his voice beginning to rise in frustration.

"Of course I do…I not called the Dragon Conquer for nothing."Said Hiccup rolling his eyes at the title he had been given. Stoick grunted and gestured to the Terrors, Hiccup caught on to his frustration and hurried over to the Terrors in a calm way.

"Hey little guys." He said kindly as he walked up to them. One of them flew up obediently and sat on his shoulders.

"Hi Rose." Said Hiccup kindly petting her. The other Terrors looked at him and leaped. They brought him down in a roaring fit. Hiccup yelled as the creatures continued to race over him and continue their destruction of the village.

"Okay you worthless pile of dragon nip, you're going down." Said Hiccup coldly as he stood up with a bloody nose. Rose jumped up and flew over to land on Fawn's shoulders, as the kids stared horrified at the look in Hiccup's eyes.

"Fawn, Dawn get Cobweb and Rock and try to corral them into the arena. Flame, Claw you take your dragons' and make sure none of the Terrors break free. Toothless and I will try to find out what is happening." Ordered Hiccup wiping his nose on the collar of his tunic. The kids nodded and called for their dragons and Hiccup whistled for Toothless.

None of the dragons came.

"Where are they?!" Yelled Claw calling for FireBreath again.

"I don't know." Replied Flame calling for her dragon.

"Toothless! You useless reptile!" said Hiccup loudly. He looked around and then spotted the dragons. They were sitting at the top of a hill watching the chaos.

"You know what?" Said Hiccup. The kids looked at him then looked where he was staring at. They all gasped.

"I think I know what is making the Terrors go crazy." Said Claw. Hiccup nodded and said.

"Dragon Root."

…

It was so funny for the dragons as they watched their owners walk around the clearing picking up pieces of dragon root off the ground every few minutes.

_"Best prank ever Night Fury."_ Laughed Firebreath.

_"Thanks."_ Replied Toothless looking for his owner. Hiccup was nowhere in sight and he was starting to worry.

_"Where is Hiccup?"_ Asked Cobweb looking around as well.

_"I don't know."_ Confessed Toothless looking around once again over the village. And that was when something slammed into Toothless surprising him so he would topple over falling down the hill.

"You useless reptile!" Yelled Hiccup as they both went rolling down the hill.

_"Hiccup!"_ Screeched Toothless picking up speed.

"If we're going down. We're going down TOGETHER!" Screamed Hiccup in laughter. This was the most fun he had in the two years of exile. As they picked up speed Toothless wrapped his paws around Hiccup's body. But Hiccup somehow wriggled out and leaped into the air before hitting the ground and rolling himself.

_"CRAZY HUMAN!" _Screeched Toothless as he continued to roll until he felt himself fall off the docks. They had rolled at least a mile downhill picking up speed until they had just simply flown off the docks. Toothless popped his head out from under the water and flattened his ears as Hiccup's head popped up beside him laughing.

Toothless was mad now, he HATED being wet. Hiccup knew that perfectly well. He used his tail to push Hiccup back slowly under the surface and smiled happily when he heard Hiccup splutter.

"Oh come off it! You earned it and you know it!" Screamed Hiccup in laughter coughing up water that had unwillingly gone down his throat. Toothless grumbled and started swimming towards the shore but not before Hiccup had a chance to splash him.

The second thing he hated most is getting splashed. _"Hiccup if you splash me again you're gonna wish you…!" _Hiccup splashed him again. Oh…Toothless was ticked. He leaped on Hiccup earning a cheer of laughter from the boy.

He had missed his laughter but you really never should splash a Night Fury. Toothless swam down with Hiccup underneath him a smile on his face trying to hold his breath. Once Toothless stopped pushing he blew air into Hiccups face letting him have a breath of air. (Think of the books)

Hiccup started to swim around a huge grin spreading across his face as Toothless swam after him. They played underwater for awhile until Hiccup started to get tired. Then both dragon and rider swam upwards in graceful circles around each other.

When they broke the surface Hiccup threw his head back and took in great lung full's of fresh air. Hiccup moved his bangs out of his eyes and looked over at the docks. There with a stunned look on their faces were the kids the teens and Stoick and Gobber.

Hiccup laughed merrily and swam around Toothless as the dragon chased him. He dived under the water and popped up a few feet away. Toothless dived but did not resurface so soon.

"Toothless?" Called Hiccup looking around. Said dragon snuck up behind his owner, and after watching Hiccup through shark eyes he took his tail and splashed Hiccup with the little wave he made. Hiccup squeaked in surprise and struggled to stay up. He took his hand and sent a splash of water onto Toothless's face. Said dragon used his muzzle to gently pushed Hiccup back under. "Useless Reptile." Muttered Hiccup diving back under before swimming under his dragon and grabbing his tail. What he didn't expect was the tail getting pulled out of the water and pulling him with it.

"Toothless?" Asked Hiccup as he was placed on Toothless's saddle and said dragon started swimming towards shore.

"What no! Can't we stay a little longer?" Asked Hiccup yawning. Toothless shook his head and trotted out of the ocean water making his way over to the boat.

"You know you're still getting punished for putting dragon root everywhere right Toothless?" Said dragon growled humbly. And Hiccup laughed tiredly. "Your right buddy I can't punish you too severely or I'll be stuck on the ground longer."

"Tomorrow, we will go flying…I promise." Said Hiccup his eyes drooping as he passed the group still watching them. Toothless looked up at the boat then at the group of people before setting Hiccup down on the warm sand and curling up around him. Hiccup, already sleeping peacefully, moaned contently before grabbing Toothless's tail unconsciously and pulling it up towards himself. Toothless allowed him and once they both were settled in, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.


End file.
